Friendship, Light, Hope
by Neko Haruko
Summary: Takeru and Daisuke both love Hikari. Things go sour when the Dark Ocean is involved. How will this Trangle end? Takes place 6 years after the defeat of BeliaVamdemon. Zero Two Epilogue never happened. Takari and Daisuke/Noriko
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Hello my fellow Digimon fans. I've decided to write a fan fiction this month to try to get my creative drive back. I realize this set up has probably been done to death. I'm not sure if authors have made it a happy ending every time or not. But I was like, "Why not? Lol" Well, anyway. I hope you do enjoy this fiction despite the concept being overdone. I do not own Digimon, sadly. Or I would have changed the Zero Two ending. ;; I think we all feel that way…**

**This story takes place 6 years after the defeat of BeliaVamdemon. So, that means Daisuke and his team sans Iori are 17. Iori is 14. Taichi and friends... Well, you can just do that math on that. Lol; The epilogue never happens in my story. So, everyone does not get a Digimon, just the spore kids that were already there in the Digital World. Here is a small Epilogue to start us off.**

_Daisuke's POV_

BeliaVamdemon had just been defeated and the Digital World was already starting to regenerate after Oikawa's sacrifice. It was time for them to head back to the real world and get the kids back home. No doubt their parents had to be worried by now.

Daisuke looked over to Takeru and Hikari, wanting to shoot them a smile, but they were busy celebrating with the other older kids. Even though it wasn't just them celebrating... There was this little pain in his heart. He frowned at the sight and started to walk over to the portal that was still open from the dream world. Ken and Iori were still depressed about the death of Oikawa. Even though Oikawa was the cause of so many terrible things, he was relieved that the others, especially Iori and Ken, could have some compassion for him.

"I guess we should close this opening." Iori said trying to stifle back his tears.

"Yeah, it's not good to have rifts in the dimensions, more damage could occur allowing bad Digimon to cause more destruction." Ken stated looking at the ground.

Gennai came over to the group. "I have some unfortunate news for you guys. After all the rift damage... You are going to have to say good-bye to your Digimon partners for an unknown amount of time."

"What?! But we just met them!" One of the spore kids cried.

"We just became Chosen Children! Why do we have to say good-bye? Can't they just live with us?!" Another wept.

"We'll take care of them! We promise. We'll hide them from the real world so nothing bad will happen to them and feed them right!" Another reasoned.

Gennai shook his head. "The Digimon can't sustain life being in the real world. They need the Digital data in order to keep their life energy. If they were separated from the life source, they could potentially die. Permanently."

The kids stared at him with disbelief. They hugged their Digimon and started to cry. Daisuke felt the same way, but he had to be strong for their sake.

"Isn't there a chance we can meet them again?" Iori protested.

"Maybe. There is really no way to tell at this point." Gennai responded.

Daisuke looked at Ken who looked the worst of them all. Having already been separated from Wormmon once, it's only natural he can't bear that separation again.

"Hey, c'mon, cheer up. We'll definitely meet again." Taichi had come over. As the leader, it was only natural he would have encouraging words to say.

"Yeah, we've been separated once before, and twice, so we'll definitely meet again." Agumon piped up.

Now everyone that had come to the Digital World was starting to crowd around. "I'm sure once the Digital World is stable the ports can open again once more. They'll always need our help, and we need theirs." Koushirou explained giving the others a small smile.

The spore kids sniffled and smiled. They looked at one another and nodded. "Yeah. I believe that we will!" One chimed. "Yeah!" The others agreed in unison.

"One last thing though." Gennai looked at the first generation Chosen. "We are going to need that core power from before. The power that allowed you to evolve to perfect," he looked to Daisuke and the other second generation. "And the power that allowed you to reach perfect level as well." He looked at Chibimon and the others who were staying silent. They looked down at the ground.

"Will we ever get that power back?" Poromon asked. Gennai shook his head.

"There is really no telling at this point. BeliaVamdemon did a lot of damage to the World on top of what Oikawa did as well."

Ken looked away. He undoubtedly blamed himself for some of that damage.

Daisuke placed a hand on Ken's shoulder. "Hey, cheer up. It's repairing itself now. That's all that matters." He gave him a smile. Minomon was in his arms. He held him closer to his chest. "Yeah, but I can't help but to feel bad about this..." He quivered.

Takeru placed a hand on his other shoulder. "It was something that couldn't have been prevented. It's all over with now.

Hikari nodded. "You said you weren't going to focus on the past, remember?" She gave him a smile.

Ken nodded and gave a small smile. "Yeah. Sorry."

"Don't apologize." Miyako gave Ken a little knock on the head. "I don't need to slap you again, do I?" She giggled.

Daisuke snorted, but got a little glare from Miyako. He looked around at the other chosen children; The international, first generation, the spore kids, and his own team. Everyone was looking back at him with a sad smile. It was really time to say good-bye after such a long adventure.

They then turned to the ripped open portal into the dream world. He closed his eyes and placed his fist to his heart. He wasn't sure how to give his and Chibimon's power to the Digital World to help repair the rifts, but he was certain just concentrating the energy to that point would do the job. Warm orange and blue light flickered inside his body. The lights were undoubtedly the crests of Courage and Friendship that burned with in him. The lights were slowly fading away until you could barely make out that there was anything there in the first place. He slowly opened his eyes and all the lights from the crests, including Ken's, were glowing around them. The rift was slowly closing and the teams let out a sigh.

All that was left was to say good-bye, which was the hardest thing of all. This whole time they could go back and forth with their Digimon to the real world and never had to be separated. It was the best of both worlds. But this was the first time they had to be separated, potentially forever. It was a very sorrowful good-bye. For his team, he could tell it was the hardest. He still had the hope they'd meet again, but that didn't mean they were going to have a hard time with it. The spore kids were sorrowful to leave. They made promises with their Digimon that they would definitely meet again.

"Chibimon, you'll be good, right? You won't get into trouble, right?" Daisuke joked with the little guy. "That's my line, Daisuke." Daisuke brought him close and whispered into his ear, "Protect the others, OK?" Chibimon nodded. "You do the same with your team." They smiled at each other. They embraced one last time.

"Po- Poromon, you keep strong, OK?" Miyako was desperately trying to keep it together. "Oh, Miyako." Poromon tearfully said. He wiped his tears away with his wing.

"Upamon, you take care. Please don't forget your personal health." Iori said to the little guy. He was probably much more torn inside, but being the polite kid he was, didn't want to worry his partner. Upamon nodded. "Good luck, Iori." Upamon smiled.

"Minomon..." Ken stared at Minomon tearfully. Daisuke could tell there were so many things he wanted to tell him still. "Ken-chan..." Minomon smiled. "You've grown so much. I'm so glad the old you is back. I know you'll be OK with your other great friends." He choked out. Ken sobbed and hugged Minomon closer to his chest. "Oh, Ken-chan. Don't cry. We'll meet again. Always." He smiled.

Hikari, Takeru, and the other kids didn't have as much of a sorrowful good-bye. They did leave their partners once after all. Undoubtedly there were tears and hugs. Everyone was lined up at the TV to go back to the real world. Daisuke held his Digivice to the TV for the last time. A bright light engulfed them as they disappeared. Leaving the Digital World to heal and to be restored.

He hadn't realized it, but the TV's must have been programed to take them back to their homes. Because that's exactly where he landed. In his room. By himself. It was weird, strange, being back. Even weirder not having a blue friend standing by his side.

Daisuke ran a hand through his hair, taking his goggles off in the process.

"These goggles meant I was the leader. Even though I didn't think much of it most of the time. But I did lead them…"

One thing had bothered Daisuke that he hadn't told anyone. During those illusions, dreams that they were in… He did have a wish. He wanted to be with Hikari. He had an illusion with her, but V-mon had snapped him out of it. He didn't want to be with Hikari because of a dream, but because they were meant to be. That's when he wanted more power to defeat BeliaVamdemon. What he was doing to his others friends had angered him. Hurting them the same way he hurt him. That's the real reason why V-mon and the others could have so many forms at once.

That fight was over now. He would see his friends tomorrow and hoped the other kids had returned home safely. He gave a smile to his goggles and hung them on his bed post and clipped his Digivice on the strap. They could finally be put to rest. He hoped he didn't have to play leader once more just so he could see the Digimon again. They'd meet again. Just like Taichi said. It happened once, it'll happen again…


	2. The Triangle Crumbles

Author's note: I know the epilogue was a bit rushed and probably longer than a epilogue needed to be, but oh well. I wanted to get some started elements in there. ;)

_Noriko's POV_

Noriko Kawada was now a 17 year old Junior in High School. She had grown from her 11 year old vulnerable self from all those years ago. On that fateful day she became a Chosen Child for only a bit, No, she shouldn't say that. She'll always be a Chosen Child, but her help was not needed for long. Maybe that was a good thing.

Being at Odaiba High School meant she could attend school with the other Chosen Children, the ones that were responsible for saving the world so many times. By that she meant Daisuke and his team. It was a relief she could hang out with them. In fact she became great friends with Hikari and Daisuke. She hadn't realized it, but these few years have made her realize she had deep feelings for Daisuke. He didn't seem to notice though. He was undoubtedly more in love with Hikari. But she was his best friend regardless.

She jumped feeling a light pat on the back. "Noriko, good morning." Hikari gave her a big smile. Hikari's hair had grown much longer of the years. Her bangs had disappeared into her hair and the back now reached under her shoulder blades.

Noriko turned around pushing back her shoulder length hair. "Morning, Hikari! How are you doing?" She returned the smile.

"It's a great morning. Let's go join the boys." Hikari got into her locker real quick and got out a few books. She closed the door and they both walked down the hall where the boys usually hung out.

As always, Takeru and Daisuke were bickering about some dare while Ken stood to the side watching the two with a concerned look on his face.

Takeru flipped his hair when he looked to the girls. It had gotten much longer than it had in his younger days. His bangs were split down the middle and the hair in the back had grown out some. "Sorry, Hikari." Takeru immediately apologized. "I know you don't like Daisuke causing a scene in the hall." He shot a glare in Daisuke's direction.

Daisuke's slightly longer spikes trembled as he showed obvious anger. "Don't apologize for me like I'm a kid!" He barked.

Noriko sighed. "They haven't changed a bit.." She thought to herself.

"C'mon, you two. You don't need to fight." Hikari approached them. "Don't you think you two just stopped this kind of behavior?"

Daisuke hmphed and turned away. He turned to Ken. "I'm the one who's right, right Ken?" He slapped a hand on Ken's back.

Ken lowered his head. "Yeah…" He said unconvincingly.

"See? I am right!" He cheered.

Hikari sighed again. "Really you two… Such children."

Noriko giggled. "Hey, where is Miyako, Ken?" She gave him a smile. His appearance slightly changed from last time. Miyako started using him as her personal dress doll. His hair was shorter in the back, but hadn't changed in the front. His bangs were still just as long as they were before.

"Oh, um… I think she went to the science lab…" He said shyly.

Ken had been acting strange lately. She wondered why he was so quiet. He wasn't like this last week.

"Let's head to the science lab then. We should hurry on up. Today does mark the day that they defeated BeliaVamdemon. They were going to go to the camp site where the original gate had opened for Taichi and the others. Fortunately, everyone was able to come, even the older kids that were in college.

They made their way to the lab where Miyako was impatiently waiting for them. "Geez, where were you?! I have a ton of homework to do after all!" Miyako was her usual self. Always being the boss.

"Sorry," Daisuke apologized. "Takeru was being annoying." He glared at the blond teenager.

Daisuke and Takeru glared at each other. Noriko and Hikari stepped between the two. "You too haven't changed! How is it that it's been 6 years and you two are still fighting? How old are you?!" Miyako yelled at them.

"We should get going." Ken said quietly. Miyako looked at him and smiled. "Of course. Let's go." She took his arm and dragged him out of the room. The others followed. She glanced at Daisuke and smiled. "Such a child." She thought. He was looking at Hikari of course.

She looked back ahead. No one had noticed she couldn't stop looking at Daisuke. How does she tell him she's in love with him when he's in love with someone else?

They had arrived at the meeting place. They nearly missed the bus and subway rides that would take them there because Takeru and Daisuke couldn't stop arguing. That fact, almost ensued another fight. But fortunately Miyako put them in their place.

When they finally arrived, it was no surprise to see everyone already there. It took her a minute to realize that they were growing up so fast. Almost the whole group had made up their minds what they want to do for their careers. Iori made his way over to the group. He was happy to see everyone.

Iori was studying to be a Lawyer to fight for justice. Just like his dad had done in the police force. "I was afraid you guys would be late. Good to see you made it." He smiled.

Daisuke grumbled and walked up to Taichi. "Long time no see senpai! How is the firefighter training coming?"

Taichi rotated his shoulder. "It's tough. It really takes the energy out of you and takes a lot of strength building." He grinned. "How are your business classes coming?" Daisuke scuffed. "It's a ton of homework. I HATE homework! I can't wait until school is finally over with." Taichi laughed.

Noriko walked over to Sora. She had built a strong relationship with most of the girls. Sora had in mind of taking over her grandma's flower business. "Hi Noriko. Long time no see. How are your business classes going? Are they as hard as Daisuke says?" She giggled. She was indeed in the same classes as Daisuke. Noriko would often stare at Daisuke's back and watch him and his antics. They made her laugh. "They are ok." She smiled. Sora smiled back. "I'm glad."

Miyako and Ken weren't sure about their paths. Ken was thinking of a teaching career like Hikari, but he wasn't sure if he would be right for the position. They had tried convincing him he'd be a great teacher. He was kind, patient, smart and compassionate. You can't get much better than that. But it was his choice. They had also convinced Miyako to go into computer engineering like Koushirou had his mind set on, but she thought she might want to be a model like Mimi.

Takeru wanted to be an author. To tell the stories that he and his friends went through in the Digital World. Yamato supported his idea. Those adventures would be a great message to kids to follow their dreams. As such, Yamato is following his dream of being in a band. His love for music was still going strong.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out her D-3. She had wished she could have Punimon with her. Have the Digimon here with all of them. It was thanks to them all of this started. So many memories and adventures. Even though she only knew Punimon for a while, she still hoped the others could see their Digimon once more. But the gates had yet to open.

"I feel silly for bringing this… It's not like it'll change anything." She gave it a sad smile.

"That's not true. It's not silly at all. It's our memento of our friends." Jyou said approaching the group. He had been running a little late, being in medical school after all. He worked long hours and barely had time to himself.

Noriko gave a small nod. Everyone's appearance was about the same. She hadn't seen most of them in a year. Mimi of course they haven't seen in a few years. She is still in America.

"It's a shame we couldn't see the International Children." Sora sighed.

Noriko nodded in agreement. They kept in touch through email, but it would have been great to see everyone in person. She had that Koushirou and Iori were very good pen-pals with some of the girls they met during the world wide gate opening disaster. The younger kids pressed the boys about these rumors, but they didn't comment.

Noriko looked around. She hadn't realized it, but Takeru, Hikari, and Daisuke had ran off somewhere. She had a bad feeling.

_Hikari's POV _

Hikari was chatting with her brother and Yamato before she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw it was Takeru. "What is it?" She looked at him. He whispered into her ear. "Can I talk to you for a second?" Hikari nodded. "Sure. But why so secret?" She looked back and Taichi and Yamato who merely smiled. "We'll see you later." Taichi waved to her. She followed Takeru into a covered wood area that was away from the others.

She looked at Takeru. "What is this all of a sudden? Couldn't this have waited at a later date? Everyone is here on such a rare occasion." She reasoned.

"Hikari… I have something very important to tell you." Takeru took a deep breath.

"But why out here? Is it really that important?" She was clueless why he'd bring her out here. He wasn't usually this quiet about anything.

"I can't wait any longer. I've waited long enough. These feelings that I've had for you. Since the days we met at kids, to the days I almost lost you to the Dark Ocean..." He choked out. "I've loved you for a long time, Hikari Yagami." Takeru finally blurted out.

Hikari was speechless. She never really thought about their relationship anything more than friends. Friends with such strong bonds. But was it really more than that? Daisuke, who had been hiding in the bushes near-by was even more speechless. He stood up with his mouth gaping wide. Tears were forcing to escape his eyes. "Why..?" He turned tail right there and ran off.

"Daisuke! Wait!" Hikari chased after him. But she stopped. "Takeru! How could you?! That's why I said it was a bad idea!" She ran after him with tears in her eyes.

Daisuke kept running as fast as he could. He was still on the soccer team after all. He was the fastest of them all. He ran past Noriko and Ken who tried to stop him as well. But to no avail. He would not stop. He kept running.

Hikari had given up on trying togo after him. She just wasn't fast enough. By the time she got to the others, it was too late. He was long gone and the others were already talking amongst themselves.

"Hikari, what happened?" Miyako ran up to her. Ken was soon behind. "Why was Daisuke so upset?"

Hikari finally caught her breath. "Takeru confessed to me." Their eyes widened. "Daisuke was with in ear shot."

Takeru caught up with them. "Hikari, where did he go?" He approached her.

Hikari turned around and slapped him as hard as she could.

"You idiot! How could you do something like that in front of him! When you knew how much it was going to hurt him!" She screamed and stormed off.

Takeru stood there frozen. Everyone was stunned and confused what just happened. No one was sure what to do. Or how to handle this. Everyone felt it would be bad taste to continue the festivals. They sadly called it a night and all left. The only ones that stayed were Ken, Miyako, and Noriko.

_Noriko's POV_

"What do we do? This is a disaster…" Miyako looked at the others. "It was going to be a memorable night." Miyako looked to Ken and held onto his hand.

"You two are in love, aren't you?" Noriko gave a small smile. She had been wondering why Ken had been so reserved. It was because he had someone to love.

Miyako and Ken blushed. Ken looked away, but Miyako smiled. "Yeah, we are. We announced our love last night." She gave Ken a hug. "But this little twit doesn't seem too happy about it!" She giggled.

Ken blushed harder. "It's not that…" Miyako laughed. "I'm kidding~"

She too had love for someone. But that someone just had his heart ripped in half. Even though it may have not seemed like it, Takeru and Daisuke are, were great friends. They always did what was best for everyone, especially Hikari. They did their best to respect one another's feelings for Hikari, but now it seems all of that is in shams. Will things get back to normal? Will their relationship be able to be repaired?

Noriko said her congratulations and said good night. She returned home not sure how she felt. Her feelings were mixed. She was happy Hikari and Takeru found their love for each other, but now the one who she felt love for was in agony. How could fix this? Three friends she owes so much to. She really wished Punimon could be there with her. Maybe, just maybe he'd able to help.

That night went to sleep not sure how tomorrow would be. She had laid her Digivice on her desk. Unknown to her, the screen was slightly glowing.


	3. The Search for Daisuke Motomiya

Author's Notes: I'm on a drive now. I figure I should write and release. Lol; you guys sure eat up a Takari/Daikari fic don't ya?

_Daisuke's POV_

Daisuke was so upset of the night's events. How could they do that to him? No, he shouldn't blame them both. It's Takeru's fault. They made a pact to not step on each other's toes. They were both aware of their love for Hikari. Both wanted to be respectable about it. They never went out with Hikari somewhere just for the safety that no one gets their feelings hurt. They always invited the other if they wanted to hang out with Hikari at a festival or anywhere else. Maybe that was the wrong thing to do. Maybe that's why this happened. Because Takeru got tired of "sharing her".

He sat down on the bed with his Digivice in his hands. He couldn't stop crying. He felt so hurt. It wasn't the fact Takeru confessed that hurt him, it was the fact he knew Hikari would say yes. He knew those two had a stronger bond than he and Hikari ever did. The things they went through as the two angel children. Hikari hadn't even made her decision yet. He didn't give her the chance.

He wanted to get away because he didn't want to hear that answer. That answer that would decide if they got married or not. He glanced at his goggles hanging on his bed post. He never touched them since that night after BeliaVamdemon was defeated. He never had too. Nothing so troubling had happened up to the point that he needed to wear them again. After he left V-mon for maybe forever.

It had been 6 years since they left the Digital World. They never heard from Gennai since. They kept in touch with the others through E-mail and postcards. He got up from his bed and went to his computer. It was a long shot, but he heard this voice calling him.

"Digital Gate Open!" He shouted at his computer holding his Digivice up to it. After a second nothing happened. He sighed and let his shoulder slump.

"Of course it won't open. It hasn't for so long…" His screen lit up as soon as he said that and he disappeared.

_Takeru's POV_

It was the next day and the sun was shining. Even though it was a good day, he wasn't in a good mood. He was practically dragging his feet to school. He felt terrible what happened the night before. But he just couldn't hold those feelings anymore. He was trying to make it romantic and take the first step to building their relationship on the date all of their adventures started. But he didn't realize Daisuke was near-by. He probably should have asked him first if it was OK, but he was tired of having to ask permission to be with the person he loved. It was like they were treating Hikari like an item. It pissed him off. So, he couldn't take it anymore and had confessed. Before he had realized he had entered the school building and passed his locker. He looked back and realized Ken and Miyako were giving him a confused and concerned looks.

"Oh, sorry… Good morning." He approached them and looked around. "Where are Hikari and Daisuke?"

"I don't know, they haven't shown up yet. Noriko said she wasn't going to wait and went to class already." Miyako responded giving a concerned look.

Takeru gave a depressed sigh. "I've really messed up, haven't I?"

Miyako wasn't going to sugar coat it. "Yeah, you did."

Ken frowned. "I wish you wouldn't be so rash about it… He's already bummed about Hikari storming off." He looked away as if he was afraid to be reprimanded.

"Sorry, Ken." Miyako looked at Takeru. "You don't look well yourself... You sure you are going to be OK?"

Takeru took a second to respond. He was worried something bad happened to Hikari. "Y- Yeah. I'll be fine. It's Hikari I'm worried about."

"She'll be fine. I'll go talk to her." Miyako chirped. Being her Jogress partner, of course they had that strong bond.

"I'll go talk to Daisuke after school." Ken reassured him.

They went through the day as usual, but they couldn't keep their minds off what happened last night. It was very unusual for Daisuke to not come to school because his heart was broken. He might be immature at times, but he has changed a lot since they first met. He could understand Hikari not wanting to come to school. To avoid both him and Daisuke. But had he ruined the relationship between the three of them forever?

_Hikari's POV_

Hikari was indeed at home. She was looking through old picture of her and her friends trying to get her thoughts together. There were so many pictures of them spending time with the Digimon and after they had to say good-bye. There was a picture she had on the bulletin board where it was a group picture of all 12 of them plus the Digimon just before the gate closed. She and Takeru were standing back to back with their fingers entangled as a joke because Ken and Daisuke had their arms entangled holding out their Digivices. She hadn't thought much of it. Maybe she was oblivious. But she must have really fallen in love with Takeru. Even her brother's relationship was almost tarnished with Yamato because of their love with Sora. But in the end of that it was Taichi that Sora wanted to be with. Taichi and Yamato were still great friends after that. In fact, she believed their relationship grew even stronger. Would their relationship end that way?

Her brother managed to convince her parents to stay home. Saying she really needed time to think without people distracting her. There was a knock at her door. She got up and answered. But before she could open it, Miyako burst through the opening into her room.

Taichi appeared behind her. "I'm sorry Hikari, but she forced her way in."

"It's OK." She said softly. 'Let her in." Taichi let go of Miyako. Taichi left and closed the door behind him.

"Hikari! Why didn't you come to school? Or even answer your phone?! We were worried sick!" She lectured the brunette.

"I'm sorry. I just needed time to think and sort through my feelings." She was still so quiet that Miyako could barely hear her.

"I just can't get my mind wrapped around what happened. I mean, Daisuke was so hurt, and then I went and hurt Takeru too!" She put her face in her hands and sobbed.

"That can't be helped." Miyako comforted her. "Things happen in love. It was time for things to change. You guys are in junior year of high school. I had to convince Ken that he had to let go of his feelings of regret after all. He was afraid to make a commitment because he was afraid to lose some else he loved. But I told him it wasn't going to happen."

Hikari looked at her and her eyes widened. "You mean? You confessed to him?" Hikari let her mouth drop.

Miyako nodded. "Yeah. He said he really liked me too. I guess saying 'love' is too soon for him. That's OK. I'll wait." She brought the holder of light into a hug.

"Everything is going to be OK. So please come to school tomorrow."

Hikari slowly nodded. "I'll try." She wasn't sure she could face either one of them. "How did they look? I mean..."

"It's OK. That immature Daisuke didn't even come today and Takeru looked like a train wreck." She said sadly.

Hikari looked down at the ground. "This is my entire fault… I've hurt the two most important people to me. Daisuke didn't even come to school. I must have really hurt him."

"It's going to be OK. Ken said he'd go check on Daisuke for us. Noriko said she'd join him." Miyako reassured her.

Hikari nodded. There was something lingering in the back of her head about Noriko. She always was there with them and for them. Especially Daisuke. Did she have feelings for him too?

Miyako and Hikari talked some more about what they should do. Most of it was Hikari crying and Miyako comforting her. Miyako finally decided to stay over that night.

_Ken's POV_

Ken took a big breath before knocking on the door of the Motomiya residence. Noriko was behind him twisting her hands nervously. Jun answered the door with a real frantic look on her face.

"Ken! Noriko! Have you seen Daisuke?!" She asked terrified. She would usually be at the salon at this time, but knowing that her little brother was missing petrified her and she came home.

Ken and Noriko looked at each other. "We thought he was here." Ken's voice slightly cracked. "He wasn't at school and wasn't answering our calls."

Jun clasped a hand over her mouth. "Mom! Dad! They don't know where Daisuke is either!" Her parents came to the door. Ken and Noriko were now the ones worried. If Daisuke wasn't there, where did he go? What happened to him?

"It might be an odd question, but can we look at Daisuke's room?" Noriko piped up.

Jun and her parents nodded. "Please, find our son! He would never leave without some word!" Daisuke's mom cried hysterically.

Ken was starting to feel some serious deva vu when he disappeared to the Digital World for a long amount of time. He knew and understood his families worry. Not knowing where your child is and if he may come back OK…

The two entered the room. First thing they noticed was Daisuke's good old' goggles hanging on the bed post. That worried Ken though. His goggles meant the world to him because they were inherited from Taichi. Ken would think if Daisuke went to clear his head or something, he'd take his goggles. But there they hung undisturbed. Noriko went over to the top drawer and opened it up.

"His Digivice isn't here. He said he kept it in the drawer under his computer, just in case." Noriko looked to Ken with a concerned look. "You don't think…"

Ken stood there and thought about it. It has been several years; maybe the Digital World finally opened its gates again. Ken went up to the computer and took his own Digivice out.

"Digital Gate Open!" He shouted. Nothing happened. Noriko took her Digivice out and tried. Nothing. Both looked dishearten. Both jumped when the door suddenly swung open. Jun came into the room.

"Are you two trying to go to the Digital World? Is that where Daisuke is?" She asked breathing heavily.

"We thought that could be an option, but the gate didn't-" Ken got cut off. The computer screen lit up and the two teens were gone. Jun gasped in disbelief.

A/N: No, I didn't make an error by putting Sora with Yamato instead of Taichi. ;;


	4. Into the Digital World

Author's Notes: Now it's time to enter into the Digital World for a while. :0

_Ken's POV_

Ken groaned as he rolled over. "It's so bright…" He tried to stand. He had landed on the ground with a harder thump than he remembered. The gate opening came to a surprise. Why did it take a moment? He rubbed his head and tried to feel for his Digivice. He was sure he dropped it near-by. As he grasped his hand around, it hit something. He looked up to see two violet eyes staring back with a green caterpillar body.

His eyes immediately teared up. "Wormmon!" He shouted in glee. Taking Wormmon into his arms and sobbed in joy.

"Ken-chan, you never change. Always so gentle." Wormmon said through his tears.

"Oh, shoot. Noriko!" Ken remembered that Noriko too got sucked into the gate. He looked around for her and spotted her a bit a ways sitting down with a Penguin Digimon.

Ken found his forgotten Digivice and walked over to Noriko. She too was crying. "Penman, you look so big." She sobbed.

Ken looked at Wormmon confused. "That's Noriko's partner. It's Punimon evolved. It evolved to Penmon." Wormmon explained.

Noriko looked up at Ken and nodded. "Yeah, I really did get to meet my partner again."

"Yeah," Ken smiled at her and Wormmon. "we did meet our partners again. But now we have more important matters to worry about."

Noriko nodded. "Yeah, we still need to find Daisuke. It looks like he really did get here. That's so strange…" She looked at the ground and back at Ken. "Why did it take a moment?"

Ken shook his head. "No idea." He looked at his Digivice. So far it only showed his and Noriko's location of spots.

"Daisuke? Did he get here too? I didn't hear anything from V-mon…" Wormmon looked into the open concerned.

The teens exchanged glances. "We should go ask the other Digimon. Are the rest of everyone's partners around?" Noriko stood up with Penmon at her side.

"Yeah, I know Tailmon and Patamon are hanging out in the Tsunomon village. V-mon was with them, but he took a break. He likes to wonder off around this time of day. We don't know what he goes to do… Just wonders off." Wormmon explained as the approached the village.

Just as Wormmon said, Tailmon and Patamon were indeed hanging with the Tsunomon. As they approached the two Digimon excitedly ran to them.

"The gates are open again? Where are Hikari and Takeru? How are they doing? How are the others doing?" The teens were overwhelmed with question rapid fire from the two Digimon.

"There's a bit of a problem, actually…" Ken went on to explain their current situation. The four Digimon exchanged surprised and concerned expressions.

"V-mon did leave a while ago. He was teaching the Tsunomon how to play soccer despite having their horns. But he hasn't returned. Do you think he found Daisuke?" Patamon glanced at Tailmon.

"I hope so. I've heard some Digimon are trying to cause a ruckus outside of this village." Penmon said sternly.

"I'm sure they found each other… But then why didn't they come back to the village? Why can't we see their location on our Digivices?" Ken had confidence his Jogress partner was going to be just fine. But now he was starting to have doubts.

"Tailmon, Patamon, you two stay here incase Daisuke and/or V-mon return. Ken and I are going to go look for Daisuke." Noriko ordered. The two Digimon nodded.

Noriko and Ken went off to explore the Digital World. From what hints Patamon and Tailmon gave, V-mon usually went in this direction.

"Ken… I have a confession to make. I'm been thinking about something. I know it's going to sound far-fetched, but… What if the Dark Ocean called him?" Her voice quivered

Ken stopped cold in his tracks. That thought too had crossed his mind. But the fact his best friend was stuck in a place so dark and horrible petrified him. He started to shake. "I'm sure he's fine. Daisuke is strong headed after all. He'd never let the Darkness affect him."

"I agree." Noriko smiled.

Ken realized she probably felt bad about resurfacing bad memories. "It's OK, Noriko. I'm over that now." He smiled. "I won't let the forces of Darkness affect me ever again."

Wormmon nodded and nuzzled his head into Ken's neck from his perch on Ken's shoulder. "I won't let them affect Daisuke either. Not after all the things he's done for me. I... I can say I owe that guy my life." Noriko nodded in agreement. She felt the same way.

Noriko suddenly realized something. "How are we going to alert our friends…?" She wore a worried expression.

"Don't worry. I always bring my D-Terminal." He smiled. "I already wrote to Miyako what happened. Hopefully she gets it."

Just as he mentioned it, the D-Terminal beeped. It was Miyako. Ken read what she wrote.

"Holy crap! I can't believe the gates are open and Koushirou didn't even say anything! Oh, wait. He just told me it didn't register on his computers at all. I hope you find Daisuke. I'm going to strangle that boy's neck when I get my hands on him! We are worried sick about him! We'll keep trying to access the Digital World. It appears the computers won't let us in at ALL. Not even the one we used in the Elementary school! Crazy, right? Stay safe sweetie. Love, Miyako 3 P.S. Say 'Hi' to Hawkmon for me!"

Ken smiled. "That Miyako… Never changes." Noriko smiled at how they were in love now.

Wormmon and Penmon's ears perked up. "I hear something." Wormmon glanced around. "I hear it too. I think it's V-mon!" Penmon started to run in the direction of the sound. Wormmon soon followed.

"Wait! Where are you going!" Ken shouted after them.

"What did you hear exactly?" Noriko shouted with concern in her voice.

The four of them reached the place the two Digimon could hear the sound. It was a pond with a lot of grass surrounding it with rocks at the bottom. And as the two Digimon heard. It was indeed V-mon. He was throwing rocks in to the pond. More precisely, skipping them. He wasn't so bad either. He must have been in deep concentration because he hadn't noticed the four.

"Um, V-mon?" Ken asked quietly trying not to be rude.

"Huh?" He looked up at the source of the voice. "Ken!" He shouted happily. "Where's Daisuke at?" He looked behind the teens and looked around some bushes as if he might be playing a prank.

"Well, we are actually hoping you knew where he was…" Wormmon trailed off.

"Daisuke's missing. We don't know where he is. He has his Digivice with him, but not his goggles. He'd never be upset and go off without those precious goggles." Noriko, who had done her best to keep herself together, was at her end. She collapsed to her knees and started crying. "Where could he be? Ooooh! I am fearing the worst." She put her face in her hands.

"Noriko…" Ken stared at the crying teen. He looked to V-mon and explained the situation. His expression was now very panicked.

"I don't know where Daisuke is either! I just come out here to clear my mind. It gets stressful when you want to see the person you care about the most again…" V-mon stared at his feet. Noriko let out another cry of despair.

Ken too was starting to feel that despair. There aren't many places Daisuke could be. He'd either be home or with him if something was wrong. And if he did wanted to clear his mind, he'd let his friends and family KNOW. Daisuke might be immature at times, but it didn't stop him from being responsible. He was always there for him and his friends. Continuing that leadership even when their adventures in the Digital World were over. He was and will forever be their leader. Darker thoughts started to seep into his mind.

_What if Daisuke really did get called to the Dark Ocean? He'd be in danger because none of us are around to protect him. _

"Ken… What do we do?!" Noriko cried in desperation

Ken fell to his knees. "I don't know. I really don't know." Tears welled up in eyes. Knowing his best friend was in a lot of trouble and there was no way he could help him.


	5. Darkness Calls

**Author's notes: I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story. I wouldn't mind some reviews anyway. I always like hearing ways I can improve on my writing. 3**

_Daisuke's POV_

Daisuke moaned in pain as he tried to roll over. The first thing that hit his nostrils was salt. He hadn't yet opened eyes. He was waiting for the pain in his head to dissipate.

_A beach? But it feels… wrong._

He felt ice cold. Despite still wearing his jacket when he got home from the memorial that day. His body still shook with icy cold feeling creeping into his bones. He could hear the waves hitting the coast. But what he didn't hear was anything else. Why were there no animals or Digimon around? He did get sucked into the gate after all. He finally forced his eyes open to see a gray sky and black ocean. He felt even colder. He couldn't possibly be in in the Dark Ocean, could he? The very thing that haunted his friends in their sleep and caused Ken to become the Digimon Kaiser.

He tried standing up and brushed sand off of his clothes. He checked to make sure he had his Digivice with him. Luckily he didn't lose it. But why was he here?

"V-mon?" He shouted, a hint of worry in his voice. Any second he expected his blue friend to pop out of the shadows. But he never came. Why hadn't his friends come for him? He looked at his Digivice. It didn't show any dots indicating their locations.

"They must all think I'm an inconsiderate jerk for what I did… Running off and leaving Hikari to cry. I didn't even give her a chance to explain." He remembered why he ran. He didn't want to feel the pain of Hikari saying yes to Takeru. His face screwed into a painful look. The brunette finally decided to walk around. Maybe he could find a way out. It was too quiet for comfort, it bothered him greatly.

He tried calling for V-mon, of course no response. It was lonely and cold. He could feel the darkness creeping around his heart. How Hikari and Ken could become affected by this made sense. It'd drive you crazy. Up ahead was a little village. It was in shambles, but it was worth looking into. He approached with caution. There appeared to be some movement in one building.

"Who's there?!" He shouted getting into a defensive position. "Show yourself!"

"Daisuke?" A familiar voice quivered.

"V-mon?" He relaxed and rapidly ran to the building. His little blue friend jumped out of the building into his arms. "Boy, did I need you! I'm so glad I found you. I was worried I was stuck here all by myself. Why are we here anyway?"

"Because I need your power." He chirped. "I need you to do something for me. That's why I brought you here!" His buddy smiled.

"What?" Daisuke's face faltered. "Why would you bring me here for that? What are you talking about, V-mon?" He set down V-mon. Something wasn't right.

"I need your power, Daisuke Motomiya." V-mon's voice slowly started to change as well as his appearance. He started to form into a black glob with glowing purple eyes. "Give me your power, Motomiya." It said darkly.

"No!" Daisuke pulled away in alarm. He started to bolt in the other direction. His surroundings started to alter, he no longer was on a beach, he was in the water. It slowly rose, making it difficult for him to run anymore. "No! Get away from me!" He screamed. The water swallowed him. That didn't end his fight to get away though. He frantically kicked and tried to reach the surface, but his energy was slowly being depleted.

_V-mon… Ken… Someone… Help… Me…. _ His consciousness slipped away. He couldn't fight anymore. It was just too tiring.

It was a while, but he gained consciousness again, but he was no longer in the darkness, he was back in the real world. He blinked, not sure what just happened. He was just in the Dark Ocean, right? Now he was at school. He didn't have to wonder for long, a door opened and a 12 year old Daisuke stepped out.

_My memories?!_

_**Yes… The power of your memories. Your darkest and most agonizing feelings. I want that power!**_

_No! You stay out of precious memories, you monster!_

"Here you go, Hikari." Past Daisuke said happily holding open the door.

"Thank you." She said cheerfully as she stepped through.

"So, Hikari, I was thinking…" Past Daisuke caught up with her after closing the door. "There is a spring dance this year, do you want to go with me?" He was slightly blushing. He had stopped trying to be immature about his feelings for Hikari and tried taking the more gentleman approach.

Hikari paused for a second. "I'm sorry Daisuke, but I have something to do that night. Maybe some other time." She gave him an apologetic smile.

Daisuke looked disappointed, but he wouldn't give up trying to win Hikari's heart.

_**But she didn't have anything to do that night, did she? She instead went with Takeru, the guy you hate!**_

_That's not it! …It was just a misunderstanding. She apologized later for lying. She didn't think I'd come anyway…_

The voice laughed as the memory faded. A new memory formed. This time it started with a 15 year old Hikari. It was the last year of Junior High School. She was getting things out of her locker and looked at a flier hanging on the inside of her door. It showed a festival to send off the seniors of Junior High. A 15 year old Daisuke approached her with 15 year old Takeru in tow.

"Hikari, we would like to go to the festival with you." Past Daisuke said with determination on his mind.

"I would love to go with you guys. I'll be sure to ask Noriko to go with us. It'll be fun to have all of us together." She smiled happily.

"See? I told you she wouldn't go alone with you. You're just too immature." Takeru of the past said plainly.

"She only said that because you were standing here, Takeru!" Daisuke shouted angrily. Of course the brunette sighed at their arguing.

"I just thought it'd be more fun to go as a group." She sighed.

"Of course!" The two boys agreed in unison, like nothing had happened a second ago.

_**Yes… Yes… The disappointment of missing your one chance to be alone with her before high school. Give me moore!**_

_No! That wasn't the case at all! In the end it was what she wanted… What would make her happy._

_**But not you. Oh, you weren't satisfied. I feel that agonizing jealousy. **_

The memory faded again. Leaving the present Daisuke to rest in the a dark space. He was standing, but there was no floor. It was just Darkness everywhere. Cold, lonely darkness.

"It wasn't like that at all…" He cried. Tears starting to slide down his face. "It wasn't like that at all. We tried to be respectful. Because… It'd hurt. It'd hurt to hear the answer. Takeru and I agreed on that."

_**Are you sure about that? Are you sure the friend you thought you could trust wasn't just telling you that to get you off of her back? So that he had Hikari to himself?**_

_No… He would never do that…_

But as he said that, a memory appeared. It wasn't one of his. It took place in Hikari's room. A 15 year old Hikari walked in, it must have been during her freshman year in high school, because she was in the required uniform. Takeru came in after her.

She let out a depressed sigh. "I wish Daisuke would get off my back. I've given him so many hints already that I don't like him like that." She plopped down onto her bed.

"I know what you mean." Takeru muttered. "He's getting on my nerves too. I mean, who does he think inviting you to a festival alone? I don't trust him one bit. There's no telling what he'd do!"

Hikari giggled. "Well, you did try to invite me too, you know."

"Yeah, but. I wouldn't have stalked you like he does." He grumbled sitting in a chair.

"I just know he's going to bother me on Valentine'sday next month…" She let out a big sigh.

"Hey, I'll talk to him, ok?" Takeru came and sat next to her.

"What are you going to do?" She turned her head, giving him a look.

He laughed. "I'll just say we can't go anywhere with you without one or the other."

Hikari snorted. "You really think that'd work?"

"Of course! The guy's an idiot!" Their laughter echoed in the space as the thought vanished, but the audio was still there.

Daisuke stood there, stunned. In the vast dark space, he could feel his tears dropping faster.

_Did they really say that about me? Think of me like that? That couldn't possibly be…_

_**Yes! If you don't believe me… You think it's just those two? Everyone feels that way about you. You are all alone! No one loves you!**_

Cold sweat dripped down the side of his face. It couldn't be true. There was no way they'd say that about him.

_I'm not alone! I have Ken and my other comrades. They have my back just as I have theirs! Quit trying to poison my mind with your nasty darkness!_

_**You seem so sure of that… Why don't you take a look at this? This was only two nights ago.**_

An image of a park came into view. It was bare of leaves and children, but two teenagers were sitting on a bench bundled up in their winter wear. It was Miyako and Ken.

"Miyako, what was it you wanted to talk to me about… So suddenly?" Ken could barely make eye contact.

Miyako took a deep breath. "I've been thinking about this for a while, Ken. I've always liked you. From the time I had a crush on the evil genius to the times you've shown so much compassion for others." Her face turned red. Ken tensed being reminded of his dark spore power. "I know your genius attitude was due to your dark spore, but I didn't know that at the time. So I just thought you were a totally cool guy that was super smart. I really admired you for that. I mean, not that I don't admire you now," Miyako started panicking realizing she was saying such stupid thing. "I'm sorry, I'll start over…" Her shoulders slumped.

Ken gave a small laugh. "I understand, Miyako. Don't worry. I really like you too. You and Daisuke were the first two to forgive me." He looked to her. "I really can't forget such kindness. Your love and sincerity really came through." He gave her a small smile.

Miyako eyes widened as her blush glowed brighter. "Ken… I had been trying to say I love you. Are you...?" She didn't want to push Ken too hard knowing how fragile he could be at times.

Ken nodded. "I really like you too, Miyako. But, I can't move on until I've left this lingering feeling of guilt…" Even after all those years Ken still blamed himself for his brother and what happened as the Kaiser. Even though her and Daisuke constantly attempts to convince him otherwise.

Miyako gave a sad smile. "I'll wait, Ken." She embraced him and he held her back.

_So what? They are in love. That's great! That means Ken's moving on. Why would I be mad or upset about that?_

_**He's moving on without YOU. He has found someone to rest his head on for comfort. He doesn't need you anymore. Nor do your friends. All of them have found love except you! You are all alone.**_

_That's not true! I'm not alone. We will always be friends. I already said we'd always have each other's back. No matter what. _

_**Then why aren't they here? Matter of fact they aren't even in the Digital World!**_

_Prove it!_

The image from before faded as the new one appeared. It showed Hikari weeping in her room with Miyako at her side.

_Hikari… Did I hurt you that much?_

"It's all my fault… He's hurt all because of me. Takeru is never going to forgive me." She sobbed. Miyako squeezed the brunette's shoulders.

Another scene appeared as Iori was waiting at an airport gate.

_Who is he waiting for? _

A girl in long pigtails tied at the base of her head came bouncing out of the terminal. "Iori!" She squealed happily giving him a big hug.

"We have to hurry, Rosa. We're going to be late." He said quickly. He grabbed her hand and led her down the hall.

_They aren't even concerned…_

The next showed Takeru, Taichi, and Yamato at Takeru's apartment.

"So, wait, what happened?" The brunette was standing next to the blonds that currently were sitting at the kitchen table.

"Well, he just turned around and ran off." Takeru snickered.

_Even you…_

Yamato shook his head. "That Daisuke is so immature." He laughed.

"Man, leaving Hikari like that. Something must be wrong with his head!" He joked.

_Senpai too? _Daisuke dropped to his knees. They really didn't care? They were laughing at him. Not showing the slightest bit of care of his disappearance.

Life started to seep from his eyes. He felt empty. How could they do this to him, after everything he's done for them? It had to be a lie, right? Where were Ken and V-mon…

From a different area a dark voice cackled. "Well done, my Master." Demon bowed to his him.

"Now that our prey is set, all we have to do is wait for the meal." Dagomon licked his lips. He released an evil laughter throughout the Dark Ocean.


	6. The Calvary

**Author's Note: I don't own Digimon. I haven't said this in a while. Who care's lol? Don't forget to review. 3 Today is a long Chapter. This is the first time writing a battle, so I'm sorry if it sucks. **

_Takeru's POV_

Takeru was staring at the kitchen table in his apartment. His brother, Yamato was sitting across from him with their best friend and former leader, Taichi stood next to the two.

"I can't believe he would leave Hikari like that." He said with concern.

"Yeah, it must have really shocked him. He even tried to go to the Digital World despite knowing the gates were still closed." Yamato leaned back with his arms crossed.

Takeru kept quiet. He knew this was his fault. Daisuke was stuck in the in the Dark Ocean and they couldn't go to help because they couldn't go to the Digital World in the first place. They tried everything, but the gates wouldn't open. Even Koushirou couldn't figure out something, and he's the brain of the group. This was a very bad situation. Ken and Noriko were at least in the Digital World. They couldn't figure out why just those too either. Problem was, how do they get to the Dark Ocean from there?

The holder of Hope sighed. All the Chosen Children were alerted when they got Jun's and Ken's messages of what was happening. A state of emergency had ensued. Rosa, the Mexican Chosen they had met all those years ago had booked the first flight out of her country. They told her there was no need to come, but of course with her strong headed attitude, she came anyway. They had also gotten word that Mina from India was also going to come. Koushirou and Iori went to the airport to pick them up. A few hours had passed since school that ended that day. It was well into the night.

The news no doubt put Hikari into shambles. He felt even worse. Not only did she have the guilt of hurting him, but now she had the guilt of Daisuke being pulled into that dark place. At least Miyako was there to comfort her. Jou said he would try his best to get off work because he was on call today. Sora also went to the airport to get Mimi who booked the first flight out of America. Mimi was coming back in a week after visiting her friends, but the vacation was cut short.

"Hey, it's not your fault." Yamato reached across the table to shake his brother. "Things happen sometimes that you can't control." His older brother gave him a small smile.

Taichi rested a hand on his other shoulder. "Everything will work out. We're getting as many people here as possible. We'll get into the Digital World and rescue Daisuke and everything will be fine. I promise." The former leader gave him a reassuring smile.

Takeru gave small nod and forced a smile. What were they going to do? There was no telling what awaited them in the Dark Ocean. What forces… Daisuke wouldn't succumb to them, would he?

_Iori's POV_

Iori waited patiently at the gate for his Mexican friend. They had really warmed up to each other over the past few years. She had a crush on Ken originally, but he could tell she was starting to like him more. His eyes shifted nervously at his watch. They had to hurry and get back to Takeru's place to figure out how to get to the Digital World. Ken and Noriko might be OK, but his biggest concern was Daisuke. Was he really stuck in the Dark Ocean? He was always so optimistic and kept everyone's spirits up, how could he of all people end up there? Did Takeru's confession hurt him that much?

Through all of his thinking he almost didn't see Rosa come bounding out of the gate. "Iori!" She squealed wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hi, Rosa." He had a slight blush on his cheeks. "We need to get going…" He said nervously. He couldn't help to how pretty she had gotten. With her brown hair now in long pigtails and her eyes sparkled more than ever.

"Right, we have to save Daisuke!" She said alarmingly. He grabbed her hand and went down the hall to where Sora and Mimi had reunited.

The two girls were hugging each other and crying. "I've missed you soo much, Sora!" Mimi cried.

Sora patted the other girl on the back. "I missed you too. But could you stop strangling me?" She wheezed out.

"Oh! Sorry." Mimi quickly blushed and let go. She turned to Iori and Rosa.

"Oh, you two are ready? How cute." Mimi giggled at the pair. He hadn't realized he still had Rosa's hand. "Such a cute couple~" She chimed. Iori blushed and let go of her hand.

"C'mon now, we need to hurry." Sora sighed. Mimi always had to be the one to point things out. That was her sincerity after all.

The four met up with Koushirou and Mina and then proceeded to get their bags. They had everyone they needed for backup in case there was some big battle. Iori hoped not. They didn't exactly have a lot of power seeing as how they gave the Digital World the majority of it 6 years ago.

He felt a little jab at his side. "We'll be OK." Rosa assured him.

Iori nodded. "I believe so too."

They made their way to the parking lot where the two cars were. Iori and Rosa rode with Mimi and Sora while Mina was with Koushirou. They took off to Takeru's apartment.

They finally arrived at Takeru's, everyone had arrived including Hikari and Miyako. It seems Miyako had to really drag her here because she could not look at anyone. She and Takeru would exchange glances sometimes, but neither one would speak. The girls took a seat on the couches while the guys stood around them.

Koushirou was standing against the couch, using the top of it to balance his laptop on. He was currently clacking away at the keyboard, trying to get into contact with Gennai. He had tried a few times before to get in contact, but he had never replied.

Finally, his eyes came to life. "Good news." He said to the group. "Gennai is able to get the gate open! He said there was a power before that was controlling the boundaries of the Digital World. The force caused Daisuke to get sucked into the Dark Ocean," Iori noticed the look on Takeru and Hikari's face tighten. "and when Ken and Noriko were trying to get in, he was able to take over and reroute them to the Digital World. He already contacted Tentomon, all of our partners are waiting at the portal." Cheers erupted in the apartment. They could get to the Digital World now to help their friends and see their partners again.

"What force was it, Koushirou?" Taichi looked to the computer genius.

Koushirou shook his head. "We don't know for sure."

Yamato groaned and rolled his eyes. "That guy is never sure!"

"Complaints can wait for later. Now we have a mission to carry out." Koushirou gave a serious look. He turned his computer around. The gate had appeared on the screen. It was red. "Iori, if you would please." Koushirou asked the brunette.

Iori was standing across the room from the older computer wiz. He got his Digivice out and held it up to the computer. "Digital Gate Open!" he shouted. The gate flickered for a few seconds before turning green. All the Chosen Children around the room stood up and pointed their Digivice at the computer.

"Wait a second!" Taichi shouted. "We should have a command center stay here. This is way too many people to go into the Digital World!" He exclaimed.

The Chosen looked around at each other exchanging looks. "I'll stay here then." Jou volunteered.

"Me too." Mina also spoke up. "I should be here to keep Koushirou company." Taichi smirked. "Sounds good to me." The leader smiled. He looked to his sister. "Hikari, you'll be coming too, right?" The young brunette nodded. "Daisuke will need my help." She looked over to Takeru. "Our help."

Taichi ruffled his younger sister's hair. "All right Chosen Children, let's go!" He shouted.

Everyone raised their Digivice again and aimed it at the computer, and a light engulfed them into the Digital World.

Iori's eyes fluttered open as he looked around. He was in an open field with patches of grass missing with trees surrounding them. He looked around. The others were already walking about. He spotted a group of Digimon coming out of the trees. Their Digimon. Iori smiled seeing Armadimon again.

"Armadimon!" He shouted getting up and running over to his partner.

"Iori!" He said happily giving each other a hug. "I've missed you."

Iori nodded. "Me too."

The other Digimon were being happily reunited with their partners. But their happiness would come to an end very soon. Ken and Noriko had also come out of the trees with their partners and V-mon in tow.

"I'm glad you two are ok." He said to the teens. Ken gave a sad smile. "Yeah, but…"

Ken looked at Takeru and Hikari. They were holding their Digimon, but they still had a guilty expression on their face. Iori stared at the ground for a second and walked over to them. "You two can't keep sulking! That won't help us any." He felt strange being the one to give anyone a pep talk. But in this case he had too. It was his responsibility to care for his friends. No matter how young he was. "Takeru, Hikari, you two need to forgive each other and yourselves. Moping about what happened yesterday isn't going to help us in this situation. If we go into the Dark Ocean… Then it could be possible you two could be dragged into that darkness again. No one wants that."

Ken who had walked over with Iori nodded. "It could be very possible you two become victims too. Whatever this enemy is, it's obviously looking for people that carry that dark energy in their heart." He put his hand to his heart. "That's why, we need to subdue that." Miyako who was near-by smiled.

Iori was pleased to hear Ken giving such a speech. He really was starting to move on. "We should figure out a way then to get to that world."

The four of them exchanged looks.

_How were they going to get there exactly?_

Iori looked at Ken. He did open a gate to the Dark Ocean all those years ago, but opening those wounds might be too much for him to bear and would prove meaningless. Plus, he would need the energy to fight alongside Daisuke.

Taichi came on over to the group. "Guys, we should go to the village and see what we can do." Before Taichi could say anymore, there was an explosion in the distance. Everyone turned their head in that direction. "Let's go!" the former leader commanded. All of them started running in that direction. When they got there, they all stopped dead in their tracks. The older kids especially. Right in front of them was a band of fallen angel Digimon. Takeru eyes grew wide seeing an all too familiar foe. His grip tightened on Patamon.

"Takeru..." The little Digimon looked up at his partner.

"No way, why?" Hikari's breathing was shallow, her eyes too grew wide.

Iori knew those two must be feeling the dark energy already despite not being in the Ocean yet. The Dark energy affected much of the team. He knew this wasn't going to be an easy fight.

"What?" Yamato barely spurted out.

There were Devimon commanding bands of PicoDevimon and other Digimon such as Phelesmon and a LadyDevimon.

Phelesmon cackled, his appearance made them believe he was the leader of the group. "You fools. You've fallen into a great trap. I hope you are ready for your doom."

LadyDevimon also let out a laugh. "Such cute Digimon. I want to tear them to shreds!" She cackled.

Devimon smirked. "So weak. Go, my minions!" he commanded his army of PicoDevimon.

"As if!" Taichi hissed taking out his Digivice. "Agumon!"

"Right, Taichi!" Agumon glowed as well as the other Digimon partners

"Agumon warp evolve!" The orange dinosaur shouted, but nothing happened.

"Darn it! We don't have the power to evolve to Ultimate!" Taichi cursed.

"We have no choice, we have to evolve to Adult for now." Yamato reasoned.

"Agumon evolve! Greymon!"

"Gabumon evolve! Garurumon!"

"Piyomon evolve! Birdramon!"

"Palmon evolve! Togemon!"

"Gotsumon evolve! Monochromon!"

"Hawkmon evolve! Aquilamon!"

"Armadimon evolve! Ankylomon!"

"Patamon evolve! Angemon!"

"Wormmon evolve! Stingmon!"

Noriko looked to Penmon. "Are you able to fight?"

"Are you kidding me?" He smirked. "I've been waiting for this day! Penmon evolve! Sabirdramon!" A black Birdramon stood before her. Noriko stared in awe.

"Go, Sabirdramon!" She cheered.

Sabirdramon nodded and fired off an attack. "Night roar!" He shouted, firing his feathers at the PicoDevimon.

They had only nine Adult level Digimon, but he hoped that could level the playing field. They couldn't evolve anymore because they had given that power to the Digital World. Taichi the other three crest holders tried going to Perfect, but it was useless. They just simply didn't have the energy.

"Heaven's Knuckle_!_ Angemon shot an attack at a PicoDevimon, knocking it out.

"Cat Punch!" Tailmon launched herself at another of the PicoDevimon minions.

"Mega Flame!" "Fox Fire!" "Meteor Wing!" Greymon, Garurumon, and Birdramon ganged up on Devimon, but to no avail he merely slapped them away.

Devimon cackled. "You really think you can do anything just with measly Adult Digimon? You are nothing but weak without that power you depend on! Now look at you, the great Chosen Children reduced to nothing!"

Yamato tightened his grip on his Digivice. "You won't be saying that when we've turned you into data!" He shouted angrily. "Garurumon!"

Greymon, Garurumon, Birdramon, Togemon and Angemon fired another around of attacks on him. Again they did no damage. He let out another laugh as he flicked away the Digimon again.

Miyako, Hikari, and Rosa were up against the all too familiar LadyDevimon. It was starting to feel like a gimmick that she kept appearing. "You really like to piss people off, don't you?!" Miyako sneered

LadyDevimon gave a laugh. "Oh, I just love playing with you, that's all." She gave a smug smile.

Aquilamon, Tailmon, and Monochromon fired off attacks at the fallen angel. "Oh, that tickles." She giggled.

"You…" Rosa growled.

"Why are you doing this?!" Ken demanded. He glared at Phelesmon. "Where is Daisuke? What have you done with him!"

The demon Digimon sneered. "Oh, former Kaiser. We have much more plans than you think with just your friend. He's taking a nice break in our world."

"Give him back!" Iori shouted. "Stingmon!" "Ankylomon!" Iori and Ken shouted. The two Digimon charged Phelesmon.

"Spiking Finish!"

"Tail Hammer!"

Phelesmon dodged the two Digimon. "Demon's Shout!" Everyone in close enough vicinity covered their ears Stingmon and Ankylomon reverted back to their Child forms.

"Wormmon!"

"Armadimon!"

Iori and Ken cried running to their partner's side. "I'll make you remember, former Kaiser. Your agonizing pain!" Before Ken could get to Wormmon, Phelesmon picked up the worm Digimon. "Wormmon! No!" His eyes widened. Phelesmon let out another laugh and crushed the Digimon. All the other Chosen stared in fear. There was nothing they could do, most of their Digimon were occupied.

"You get your hands off of Wormmon!" Aquilamon shouted. "Glide Horn!" His horns glowed red as he stabbed the demon in the back. He let out a grunt and dropped Wormmon and Ken caught him.

"I thought I almost lost you again." His hugged Wormmon.

"You'll never lose me again, Ken." He smiled.

Miyako ran over to Ken and Iori. "Are you ok?" She asked Ken concerned. Ken nodded. Sabirdramon and Aquilamon attacked Phelesmon. Noriko joined the 4.

"You think you can evolve again?" Iori looked to Armadimon in determination. The Digimon nodded.

"Takeru!" Iori shouted. His blond companion looked over. "Let's try to Jogress evolve!"

Takeru looked to Hikari and nodded. The older kids might not be able to evolve with crest power, but just maybe Jogress power will work.

Hikari and Miyako stood next to each other with Takeru and Iori.

"Armadimon evolve! Ankylomon!"

"Wormmon evolve! Stingmon!"

The only four Jogress partners gripped on to their Digivices.

"Ankylmon! Angemon! Jogress evolve!..." The two Digimon looked down, it was no good. They couldn't reach Perfect at this rate. They were in real trouble.

Noriko ran over. "Don't worry! There is no way we can lose!" She smiled.

"Volcano Strike!" Monochromon shot fire balls from his mouth at the PicoDevimon. But it only seemed like more and more were coming.

"Death Hand!"

"Demon Shout!" All of the Digimon groaned as they were reverted to Child form. It was no use. They were out matched and underpowered. If only they could evolve farther again.

Phelesmon let out an evil laughter. "Finally! Our plan can go into motion!"

"What?!" Ken said in shock. He looked to his other friends.

"Death Claw!" Devimon unleashed various claws trapping Taichi, Yamato, Sora, Mimi, and Rosa. Their Digimon cried for their partners and charged despite being so weak.

"Big brother!" Hikari and Takeru cried running over to them.

"Rosa!" Iori also ran their aid.

"Oh, no you don't." Devimon smirked. "Death Hand!" A blast of dark energy hit the three sending them backwards.

Suddenly a portal appeared underneath their feet. Iori, Takeru, Hikari were slowly sinking. To their horror, so were Noriko, Ken, and Miyako.

"What is going?!" Miyako wailed. She reached out trying to grab Ken's hand. But he had a look of death on his face. He screamed realizing what was underneath them.

Hikari and Takeru also let out screams of horror. Iori finally looked down and knew why they were. They were being pulled into a dark area of water with a beach. Everything was dark and was cold. His friends were being pulled into the Dark Ocean, and they couldn't do anything to stop. Their Digimon too were being sucked in.

A hopeless feeling overcame the young boy. They had come to the Digital World without a plan, they were naïve thinking this was going to be an easy battle. But it wasn't, they were weak and the dark Digimon knew that. They knew that the Chosen Children gave all their evolving power to the Digital World to help it heal, leaving them in a vulnerable situation.


	7. Darkness has a plan

**Author's Note: I had originally planned this story to be for the 50k in a month writing contest. But I'm only at 12k; I don't think I can get to 38k in a month. Lol; Oh, well. I do have drive to complete this story regardless. Hope you are enjoying this story. As a warming, I've never really written battles before, so this one is really short… And probably really lame. Sorry. Totally didn't cry writing this chapter btw. Don't forget to review. 3**

_Ken's POV_

Ken stared in terror at the sight in front of him. The dark lapping waves of the ocean stared right back at him. Clenching Wormmon in his arms he started back up until he hit the cliff behind him. After calming himself a little he realized his other friends came here too. He frantically looked around for his friends.

Hikari was in the same shape he was, she was in a fetal position with her hands covering her head. Tailmon and Takeru were sitting by her side.

"Hikari, you need to get a grip on yourself! We are here to protect you. I won't let anything happen to you!" Tailmon reasoned. "So, please, get out of your locked in state!"

_But it's not that easy… It's scary and lonely._

Takeru was still shaken up, his expression wasn't any less painful. Ken felt a hand on his shoulder and the boy jumped pulling away. His expression relaxed a bit realizing it was just Miyako with Noriko behind her. Fortunately all of their partners were with them for protection from whatever brought them here. He had a deep feeling in his gut he knew exactly who it was…

"Ken, are you OK?" Miyako brought the boy into a hug. "You don't have to be scared anymore. We are here for you. I know it hurts and it's scary, but please let us shoulder some of that fear." The girl gave him a warm smile.

"I'll try." He responded, his voice shaking. It was true they couldn't let things affect them, or they would be dragged into this darkness as well.

"Whatever is here… Why us? Why did it bring our Digimon with us? Is it taunting us?" Iori appeared on the other side of Ken. The youngest of them of course was always analyzing everything. "Ken and Hikari I can understand… But why the rest of us?" He, Miyako, and Noriko exchanged looks. None of them had an answer, but something told Ken they were about to find out.

Miyako stood up and held out a hand to him. "Let me help you up." Ken gently took the older girl's hand and got up and joined Hikari and Takeru

"Hikari…" Miyako really looked concerned. The girl couldn't stop whimpering and crying. Every now and then she'd blame herself and apologize.

"You have nothing to apologize about, Hikari. This is my fault. I'm the one who was stupid enough to confess where Daisuke could hear. Now I've gone and broken his heart and as well hurt you. Now we are in this situation. I am so sorry." Takeru squeezed his eyes shot to will away the tears.

Miyako got to her knees sitting in front of the two. "You need to snap out of it! Do you not realize you are going in circles?! You keep apologizing to each other and blaming yourselves! You need to forgive yourselves, not blame! How do you expect the three of you to heal if you can't even start by forgiving yourself?" Anger was showing in the girl's face. Ken could tell Miyako was at her final wits.

"But Miyako… It's not that easy..." Takeru looked to the side.

"Yes it is! Would you two snap out of it already?!" Miyako screamed and slapped the two of them. Everyone gasped at her reaction. The older girl stood up. "We have other things to worry about! Our friend is currently in the hands of the enemy and all you two can think about is a stupid mistake you made yesterday! Quit thinking about yesterday! Start thinking about today and tomorrow! Nothing will change if you don't!

The two stared at her. "You are right. We can't move on if we don't even try. Even Ken's doing his best." Takeru glanced at the cobalt hair Chosen.

"This whole time we've been moping, forgetting who we are. We are supposed to be the two main people that keep this group together, and yet we've been neglecting that duty." Hikari stood up with a small smile. Tailmon and Patamon smiled seeing their partners coming back to life.

Miyako let out a sigh of relief. "Finally. Now that you two are awake, how about we save our friend?" She smiled. The two nodded.

Ken couldn't quite let the feeling of the ocean go, but he was glad those two were out of dangers way of its effects.

_**Give me more!**_

A dark voice boomed across the dark ocean. Everyone's eyes widened recognizing the voice.

"De…mon?" Noriko barely got out.

_**Yes, it is I little spore child. I'm so glad you could come into my trap. Please, allow me to introduce myself.**_

Everyone turned to the ocean, the waves began to get bigger and bigger as something huge was rising from the water. No, not just one, two.

Ken knew it. It was too good to be true. Demon had set up this whole thing. He had completely manipulated the dimensional barrier around the Digital World. He knew that they were weak because they use their crest and Jogress power to tighten that barrier. Yet Demon had changed the barriers over time to weaken them. Dagomon also rose from the water, Hikari cringed.

"I waited so long for this day that I could once meet you again. I have not yet forgotten the dark spore I thrive. Not only did I get you two, but I even got a better treat." Demon snapped his fingers as a figure rose out of the water.

"Daisuke!" They all shouted in horror. Their friend dangled in midair lifelessly.

_Is Daisuke dead? Did I fail again to protect someone I care so much about?_

Ken's stomach dropped at the sight.

"Oh, don't worry Chosen Children. He is merely my power source. I have not taken his life. It seems you few also contain power I wish to devour." The demon licked his lips.

"As if I'm ever letting that happen!" Wormmon jumped out of Ken's arms. "Ken-chan! We can't let this happen to the others!" Ken nodded, he was nervous to let Wormmon evolve knowing they were no match. That's why they sent Demon in to the Dark Ocean in the first place.

All the other Digimon lined up, ready to fight at all costs.

"Wormmon evolve! Stingmon!"

"Patamon evolve! Angemon!"

"Armadimon evolve! Ankylomon!"

"Penmon evolve! Sabirdramon!"

Stingmon and Sabirdramon charged Demon with their attacks. They might not have done much damage, but it was enough to release Daisuke at least. Angemon caught the falling teen and flew him back to the shore.

"Daisuke! Please, say something!" His Jogress partner begged. The brunette was cold to the touch, but was barely breathing. Ken's warm tears rolled off his face and on to Daisuke's. The other Children crowded around.

The brunette's eyes slowly opened, but they were not alive. They were as dark and empty as the ocean. "They never came…" Daisuke quietly murmured. "They don't care… Not even senpai…" Daisuke's voice was faint and emotionless.

"Daisuke!" Ken cried. "Please, you have to wake up! We are here. All of us!"

"We couldn't get into the Digital World because Demon had influenced the gates so that he could only control who went in and out!" Takeru reasoned. His voice trembled knowing he wouldn't listen.

"I'm sorry Daisuke, please realize that us, your friends, are here. I'm sorry that I hurt you, please come back!" Hikari sobbed

"But… No one came to check up on me… You all left me there… Alone." His head turned to the side.

"That's not true!" Noriko sobbed. "We tried to reason with you and tried to contact you. But you never answered back. We didn't even know you went home! We couldn't find you."

"You all have someone to love… I have no one."

"You have us you stupid goggle head! We are your friends, always have, always will be!" Miyako yelled with despair.

"You were always the one that was there to stand up for us, to help us, no matter what the circumstances!" Iori reasoned. "You are and always will be our leader. When we doubted ourselves you were there to remind us there was no reason to doubt and things would always turn out alright in the end!"

"That's not true…" A tear slid down Daisuke's face.

_He's still in there somewhere, we just have to dig deeper. Into the Daisuke we love and know._

Ken had gotten an idea. A long time ago Daisuke once dragged Ken out of the darkness and it was his turn to return the favor. He reached down and sat the teen up right and slapped him. "Daisuke… You are our one and only most important friend and leader. So please, don't let the Darkness affect you like it did me! How can you expect to move on if you can't let go of the past? How can you experience new things if you won't let go of old wounds? There are always things that we can't handle, things we can't stop. That's why we have no choice but to walk forward. Because if we don't, we can never be truly happy with the people that make us the happiest."

Something clicked inside Ken's head. The very words he just spoke to Daisuke are the very things his friends had been saying to him for years. He understood now why he had to let go. It was because no matter how bad things got, they'd be there for him. They had that kind of bond where nothing would break it. It was time to forgive himself and learn to love. He realized how much he loved Miyako and how she said she'd wait for as long as she needed to for him to heal. He couldn't ask for a better friend.

_I'm sorry it took me so long everyone. Thank you for waiting, my precious friends._

Daisuke looked at Ken, stunned. Life slowly was returning to his eyes. "…Ken?" He said softly. Ken smiled and nodded. "You came for me? All of you?" Daisuke looked up at his friends.

"Of course we did. Why wouldn't we? You are our glue." Hikari smiled.

"You are the one who reminds everyone they still have hope." The blond Chosen said gently.

"I'm sorry for being such an idiot." Daisuke wiped away his tears and stood up with Ken. "I forgot what we have always done for each other and for a moment, the darkness took advantage of that. Taichi once told me it takes a lot of courage to keep a friend. I see why." He looked to Takeru and Hikari and smiled.

Their rejoice was cut short when their Digimon cried in pain as they flew back to the shore and hit the cliff with the force of Demon's and Dagomon's attacks. Demon threw back his head and laughed. "You might have gotten your little friend back, but we'll make sure you never get out of here! I'll kill your partners for us to feed on that sadness and despair!"

Ken looked back at their partners scared. They had all reverted to Fresh form.

"No!" Ken cried running to Leafmon. "Please, open your eyes."

Leafmon winced and slowly opened his eyes. The others ran to their partners except for Daisuke, who stayed where he was. "Ken-chan. I feel your heart. It feels so warm." He smiled. "You realized it, didn't you? That you can let go of that fear." Ken nodded at his partner.

"Leafmon, I want to grow with you and the others. I love Miyako and I care so much about everyone else." Tears formed in Leafmon's eyes and the little guy nodded.

"I want to fight with you too and have amazing adventure with our friends." Ken brought Leafmon into a hug.

Iori came to stand next to Ken with Tsubumon in his arms. "I want to fight alongside Tsubumon too. I want to continue learning about the Digimon and the Digital World."

"Iori, I want to learn with you." His partner said enthusiastically.

Miyako stood on Ken's other side with Purumon in her arms, Hikari and Takeru on her other side of her. Noriko came to stand next to Iori.

"That's right, I want to sincerely be with the people I love. I want to share my feelings and thoughts with you. My precious friend." Miyako glanced to Pururumon. He gave a small nod in agreement.

"I'll always light up the darkness that appears in people's heart…" Hikari looked to Takeru

"…And be the hope everyone has the light can forever keep us happy." He smiled back at her.

"I want to learn, love, and be with the friends I care about too. I've come too far not to. I always appreciated your kindness and friendship. You gave me the courage I needed to move on from my darkness." Noriko looked to the group and smiled at Punimon.

"You hear that, Demon?" Daisuke growled. "Those are my friends, my comrades that will always have my back like I've always had theirs. What is standing behind me is proof of that. How dare you mess with the feelings that I care so much about!" He clenched his Digivice.

"Our courage, friendship, light, and hope will definitely put you in your place!" He shouted. Everyone stood next to Daisuke. Light from their Digivices shot up into the sky as they engulfed the Digimon.

"What's happening?" Noriko asked in surprise.

Hikari smiled. "They're evolving!"

"Daisuke," a small familiar voice came from the beam of blue light. "I want to fight alongside you too. With our friends. Do you have the courage to keep fighting?"

Daisuke grinned from ear to ear. "Of course, V-mon."

"V-mon warp evolve! Imperialdramon!"

"Wormmon warp evolve! Grankuwagamon!"

"Hawkmon warp evolve! Valkyrimon!

"Plotmon warp evolve! Ophanimon!

"Patamon warp evolve! Seraphimon!

"Armadimon warp evolve! Vikemon!

"Penmon warp evolve! Ravemon!

Everyone gawked at their Digimon. They had managed to reach Ultimate without the help of Jogress evolution. It was amazing that they had such power despite being in the Dark Ocean.

Daisuke turned his gaze to Demon. "Think we are weak now?" He said flatly.

"What? Impossible! How could this happen!" Demon seethed.

Dagomon roared. "You are useless to me, Demon. You are powerless and far too weak for these pests. I will handle this." The tentacle creature wrapped its tentacles around Demon, proceeding to eat it. The Chosen stared in disgust.

"He just absorbed Demon!" Noriko gasped.

"Do not worry, Noriko. We will defeat this guy." Ravemon said valiantly.

"That's right, all of us combined are stronger than this guy!" Vikemon readied his Vulcans.

"Positron Laser!"

"X-Scissor Claw!"

"Aurvandil's Arrow!"

"Celestial Blade!"

"Eden's Javalin!"

"Strike of the Seven Suns!"

All 7 attacks hit Dagomon head on and pushed him back into the ocean. "How dare you Chosen Children!" It roared. "I won't let you win!"

"Tentacle Flapping!" Thousands of tentacles wrapped the Digimon and dragged them into the water.

Everyone yelled for their partners. They were afraid they wouldn't survive being drowned or worse be weakened by the darkness. But they couldn't give up hope.

_I'll never give up. I can't, because I still have tomorrow to see! _

"Grankuwagamon! Imperialdramon!" Ken and Daisuke screamed. A bright light exploded from the ocean, throwing back Dagomon as the other Digimon were released.

"Daisuke… I feel your passion. Your bravery." Imperialdramon looked to his partner.

"Ken, you kindness is overwhelming. I know I can't stop, not when your heart is so warm and gentle."

"Iori, I can't give up here and I won't, I want to learn with you. We are partners after all." Vikemon gave his partner a reassuring look.

"Miyako, your love for your friends gives me power, and I know you are sincere about that. I'll fight for those feelings." Valkyrimon smiled at his partner

"Hikari, I'll always be with you."

"Takeru, I'll never leave your side again."

"Noriko, we'll always meet again."

Their partners smiled back. "Yeah! Go for it!" They shouted. Their Digimon let out another roar as their attacks struck Dagomon again. Their roars echoed throughout the world as a bright light engulfed all of them. They weren't scared because it was a warm and welcoming light. The Dark Ocean slowly disappeared from their sight until only whiteness remained.


	8. The Healing Begins

**Author's Note: This story really wasn't meant to be battle oriented, so I apologize for the crappy battle writing. Don't forget to review. 3**

_Taichi's POV_

His sister and her friends disappeared into Dark Ocean. "Hikari!" He screamed. Yamato and the others too were calling out for their younger comrades. "Get off of me!" Taichi growled kicking the fallen angel Digimon.

"Fine by me. My use for you is over regardless." He smirked throwing them to the ground. "You little friends will be back as soon as we drain all of their energy and rid of their little Digimon partners."

Yamato growled. "Why you..!" His raised his Digivice in the air. "Gabumon! We can't let this monster hurt our friends!"

Gabumon glowed with a blue coolness. "Yamato, I feel your passion for your friends. Please never forget that." Yamato blushed and told the Digimon to shut up.

"Gabumon warp evolve! MetalGarurumon!"

"Taichi, I feel your courage! Agumon warp evolve! Wargreymon!"

"They evolved! I can't believe it! How did that happen?" Taichi stared in awe. The former leader smirked and looked to Phelesmon and Devimon.

"Why you!" Devimon snarled. He was about to release an attack, but MetalGarurumon intercepted with an attack of his own finishing off the fallen angel Digimon.

"Nice one MetalGarurumon!" Yamato cheered.

"You still have me to deal with!" Phelesmon mocked. "Demon's Shout!"

MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon shook off the attack and retaliated.

Sora and Mimi were busy fighting with LadyDevimon. Their Digimon were getting really beat up. With one more hit from the female fallen Digimon, the two Adult Digimon fell to the ground reverting to their Child forms

"Piyomon!" Sora gasped and ran to her partner.

"Palmon! Please tell me you are OK!" Mimi wailed picking the plant Digimon up.

"I'll be OK as long as I have your love, Sora." Piyomon nuzzled her head against Sora's chest.

"Piyomon." Sora sighed happily hugging the bird Digimon.

"Oh, how sweet." LadyDevimon mocked. "Wish I had a boyfriend. Oh, speaking of…" She looked over to Phelesmon and winked. Phelesmon got the message and let out a roar.

"Black Statue!" He released a wave of dark energy turning Taichi and Yamato partially to stone and their Digimon completely into stone.

"Yamato! Taichi!" The girls cried as they ran to the two guys. LadyDevimon blocked the two from going any farther.

"This is our fight, remember?" She taunted.

Monochromon shot fireballs at LadyDevimon who quickly dodged them. The two girls gasped as it almost hit the boys.

"Rosa, don't fire off attacks!" Sora warned the younger girl.

The younger girl flinched. "Sorry!" She and Monochromon sat aside.

"Awww, you must really love your boyfriends, huh?" She clicked her tongue.

"Of course I do! I really, really, really love Taichi!" Sora said enthusiastically.

"Yeah! I sincerely love Yamato!" Mimi shot back. "You are just jealous because you don't have one!"

LadyDevimon gasped in disgust. "How dare you!"

_Our girlfriends have definitely lost it._

Taichi had a dumbfounded look on his face. This fight was starting to turn into another cat fight, led by LadyDevimon and the girls. Phelesmon watched in amusement and laughed at the pathetic situation the boys were in.

LadyDevimon went into to attack the two girls and the boys yelled for them to run, but it was too late.

"Mimi! Sora!" The two Digimon shouted in shock. The two Digimon began to glow with a bright color.

"What?!" LadyDevimon shrank back with a scream.

"I will show how much my partner loves her boyfriend! Piyomon warp evolve! Hououmon!" A golden bird stood before LadyDevimon.

Taichi and Yamato still staring in confusion. Their girlfriends and Digimon were crazy.

"I will let Mimi's sincerity shine! Palmon evolve! Rosemon!" A beautiful human type stood before them with a whip entangled around her arm.

"Oh, Rosemon, you are gorgeous!" Mimi chimed. Rosemon blushed. "Really Mimi? Thanks."

"I'll show you love! Darkness Wave!" LadyDevimon screeched releasing a wave of dark energy.

"Crimson Flare!" Hououmon sent a raging flame at LadyDevimon.

"Forbidden Temptation!" Rosemon sent a fury of petals engulfing LadyDevimon.

"Gyaaaah! I hate love!" LadyDevimon disappeared into data.

"Yay! Girl Power!" Mimi and Sora high fived.

"Um, girls? Aren't you forgetting something?!" Yamato shouted desperately.

"Oh, yeah…" Mimi's face faltered. But before anyone could react, there was a huge explosion behind Phelesmo that threw them off their feet.

The area was ingulfed in a bright white light. They heard Phelesmon let out a scream as the light and wind were slowly diminishing.

After the smoke cleared from the explosion the girls, being the farthest from the explosion got up first and stared in shocked. Phelesmon had completely disappeared leaving the boys and their Digimon free. All of their Digimon returned to Baby II level except for Monochromon who returned to Gotsumon.

Everyone gasped what lay in the place of the explosion.

"Hikari! Takeru! Daisuke! Iori!" The older Chosen and Rosa ran to their aid. The younger team laid sprawled on the ground with their Baby level Digimon resting in their arms. They were all unconscious.

"Hikari, wake up." Taichi lightly shook his sister, for a while she was silent but she let out a small groan. Taichi sighed in relief. It seemed all the other kids were starting to come to, little by little.

Rosa had put Iori's head on her lap and was stroking his hair. Iori opened his eyes and looked directly into the girl's eyes. "Hey, Rosa." He gave a weak smile. It was apparent they used a lot of energy. Rosa returned the smile. "I'm glad you are back."

Taichi crawled over to Daisuke, who was lying next to Ken, their bodies entangled. It had looked like one or the other tried to shield the other from the explosion. The older brunette shook the two. "You two OK?" He asked concerned.

Daisuke moaned and looked up at his senpai. "Taichi... I'm sorry I…" He went silent. "Daisuke, you don't need to apologize for anything. I'm just glad everyone got back safe. You can tell me everything that happened after you recuperate. Until then, you keep resting." Taichi gave the goggle boy a smile. Daisuke returned the smile, but barely. His eyes fluttered closed again as he drifted off to sleep.

Taichi let of a sigh of relief. It seemed whatever had exploded just threw them back didn't injure them, but what happened?

"C'mon. Let's carry these guys somewhere safe." Taichi suggested. The others nodded helping move the kids.

_Daisuke's POv_

The young leader opened his eyes slowly. A brown ceiling came into view and he averted his eyes down to see where he was. His eyes met with a pair of black ones.

"Chicomon?" He whispered not sure if he was seeing things. He barely remembered what happened. He obviously remembered being in the Dark Ocean, and the Digimon evolving to Ultimate… Then there was that large explosion. Was everyone OK?

The little Digimon smiled. "Hi, Daisuke. I'm glad you are OK." The little Digimon squealed happily.

Daisuke returned the smile and began to sit up. He looked to his side and realized that Ken too was sleeping next to him with Leafmon in his arms. The cobalt Chosen was sleeping peacefully. Daisuke got up, being careful not to wake Ken, he walked out of the room with Chicomon.

In the next room all the older kids were sitting in a circle discussing the events that happened. Jou, Koushirou, and Mina had joined the group. They all looked to Daisuke.

"Daisuke, would you mind explaining what happened?" Koushirou got up and walked to the younger Chosen. "It seems you guys went through a lot. You all of have been sleeping for a few hours now. It's almost morning in the real world.

Daisuke nodded and went on to explain what he remembered. Dagomon's manipulation of his memories and the fight that ensued.

"I remember our Digimon releasing one final attack and a big white flash. I don't know what it was or why it happened. But it was like we destroyed the Dark Ocean." Daisuke looked to the group. "Did we really destroy that dimension?"

Yamato shook his head. "That's unfortunately impossible. Where ever there is light there is darkness. We will most certainly see that place again. Hopefully no time soon."

Daisuke looked at the ground for a moment. "I'm sorry I've caused you guys all of this trouble. I never meant for this to happen. I was stupid and naïve and didn't know how to handle the situation." The teen kept staring at the floor.

"Daisuke, I've already told you that it's OK. It was something that couldn't have been foreseen." Taichi got up and put a hand on the teen's shoulder.

"Just as Taichi said, it couldn't have been stopped. There was no way of telling what happened. All that matters is that all of you came out of it all right." Yamato gave him a smile.

Daisuke forced a smile. "Yeah. At least you forgive me, right Chicomon?" Daisuke looked to the Digimon in his arms.

Chicomon nodded. "Of course, Daisuke! Thinking about it, I was pretty cool out there, wasn't I? But I sure missed having Stingmon to fuse with. It's more fun when it's two!" The Digimon chimed.

Daisuke smirked. "Yeah, it is."

"Something I haven't figured out is how you guys managed to reach Ultimate. Sora and Mimi also reached that level along with you 7. The two girls I can understand because of the crests, but you guys only share some of that power, not only that even Noriko, who doesn't have a crest, succeeded that level." Koushirou pondered.

Daisuke wondered that himself. It was incredible that they could ever think to reach such a level on their own. Maybe their emotions were just that strong? He turned around hearing movement behind him.

Takeru approached the group with the others behind him. "Hikari did manage to evolve Tailmon to Angewoman all those years ago, perhaps that same mindset and feelings were what made that happen."

'It was an incredible feeling. It was like our hearts were one." Tokomon piped up.

"Feeling that kind of emotions from everyone was powerful enough to evolve all of us, I'm sure of it." Plotmon explained.

Daisuke glanced at Takeru and Hikari, now that their battle was over, it was time to deal with their relationship. "Can I talk to you two alone?" The two nodded. They put their Digimon down despite protests and went into an empty room.

Hikari was the first to say something, but Daisuke cut her off. "Hikari, I know you have feelings for Takeru that I can't compete with. I know you two have had a strong bond from so long from being in the Digital World together when you were younger. You two understand each other. It's only natural you'd love him for that. I know I'll never be able to meet the same kind of bond with you when we only knew each other for much shorter period of time and under different circumstances. Hikari, I've loved you and always will. I know I must forget about those feelings… But, if I really loved you, I'd let you be with the person you want." He guiltily looked to the side. "I just didn't want to hear your words of acceptance to him.

The holder of Light was crying. "You don't have to forget your feelings for me, Daisuke. I just love Takeru more than I love you. Please don't take that as I don't care as much about you. Because I do. I really do. You are a great and valuable friend. You've always stuck with us no matter what was wrong. You helped Ken come out of his darkness just as you've helped Noriko cure her loneliness. I know things will never be the same after today, I'm sorry." She sobbed.

Daisuke brought her into a hug. "Hikari, this is not your fault, it never will be. You are the best friend anyone could ask for. Please don't cry anymore. I much rather see that smiling face that always lights up the room."

Takeru too had tears streaming down his face. "I'm sorry, both of you. It was foolish of me to not even ask you, Daisuke if it'd be all right. But instead I went ahead and confessed without your knowing and hurt you. This is my entire fault." The blond clenched his fists.

Hikari separated herself from Daisuke and embraced Takeru. "This isn't your fault. It's mine. I feel like I've played both of you. I should have just come out and had said it a long time ago."

"This isn't your fault Takeru, nor yours Hikari, if this is how it's supposed to be, then so be it. We can't change that and I don't wish too. I don't want someone that I love to feel pressured to love me when they love someone else much more. I know you two didn't want this to happen. I didn't want it to happen either. But it did. We can't change that. We can only wait to see what tomorrow brings." Daisuke gave them a sad smile. "I hope you two will be happy together." Daisuke turned away and went to the door. He opened it only for Miyako, Mimi, Sora, Noriko, and Rosa to fall into the room. They gave him a guilty and sympathetic look. He stepped over the girls and left the building.

Hikari let out another sob as she put her face into Takeru's shoulder.

Miyako and Noriko stood up and walked over while the other girls bickered with each other how eavesdropping on them was such a bad idea and who's idea it was in the first place. "Noriko, you should go after him!" Miyako demanded the younger girl. "You are the one who loves him, right? Go be with him! God knows what will happen to that boy if he's by himself again."

Noriko looked at Miyako with uncertainty. "But, what if he wants to be alone?"

"Trust me, he doesn't." Sora spoke up. "He wants someone to comfort him and take his mind off of things. Go after him." The carrot Chosen smiled.

Noriko looked at Miyako and the other girls, they all nodded in agreement. With that she ran out of the room to catch up with Daisuke.

"Wait, Daisuke, let me come with you!" Noriko was rushing out of the hut they were staying in with Punimon in her arms.

Daisuke turned around, and looked at her. "Oh, hi Noriko. I guess you can come with me, but why did you?"

Noriko stumbled over her words for a moment. "Um, because I want you to show me around! I haven't seen the Digital World yet." Slight blush was visible on her face.

Daisuke smiled. "Oh, yeah you haven't see the world yet since it healed." His grin grew wider. "I'll gladly show you around. Let's see… Where should we start?" He looked to his partner that rested in his arms.

"How about where you met me!" He chimed.

"Great idea!" He responded, his smile still as strong.

_Thanks girls. I know this is your doing._

Daisuke snorted and led Noriko into the direction of the place where everything started. He went on about how cool and dangerous everything was. This was going to be a long story.


	9. This is How it Will Be

**Author's Note; Our main battle is over, now it time for the Chosen to heal and find their true feelings. **

_Noriko's POV_

Her and Daisuke were still exploring the Digital World, he mostly went on describing how cool he was, but she didn't mind. She really enjoyed being with him and getting to know him better. Her other friends had told stories about what they did in the Digital World, including Hikari and Takeru who told their stories when they were younger. Getting to see these sights in person was quite amazing, they explored where they first met their partners and reached new levels. It was astounding to her how they grew so much in an 8 months or so period. So many dangers they met, and yet they never stopped once. Noriko could see how her friends respected Daisuke so much, even though some of it might have been exaggerated, he really did lead the team and supported them. He even went as far as putting himself in inferiority of the Digimon Kaiser.

Noriko had heard a few stories from Ken and the group as the Digimon Kaiser and what brought that about, that's why she promised herself she would never let herself get to that level. The others certainly helped her in that goal by always being with her and hanging out with her. She really felt like she was their best friend, even over a 3 year period. Hikari and her had grown very close having all sorts of parties with just the girls. They would have a blast, but of course the boys would try to spy and spoil all the fun. But in retaliation they would get back at the boys with water guns. It was always a great time. Noriko smiled in Daisuke's direction. He was busy telling the story about the Holy Stones and what caused the Digital World to become to damaged.

"and then the last stone is where Azulongmon appeared, the same guy that gave us more power when the Dark Towers had appeared again. He was explaining a bunch of stuff I can't even remember now…" Daisuke explained sheepishly scratching his cheek.

Noriko giggled. "Don't worry about it, it's been so long and you've done a great job explaining all of the fun adventures you guys had, Daisuke." She smiled kindly. She was truly happy with him. If only he'd notice how much she loved him, but he was still in love with Hikari.

Daisuke blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "You really think so?"

Noriko nodded. "Definitely."

She heard a small growl come from her arms. "Noriko, I'm hungry." The little red Digimon whined. Noriko smiled. "I suppose it is time we turned had ate something, huh?" She looked to Daisuke.

Daisuke nodded and Chicomon cheered in agreement. "I can't wait to see what delicious food awaits us!" The blue Digimon cheered.

They made their way back to the Tsunomon village where they were staying at. They were welcomed back by the other Digimon partners that were outside playing a game of what looked like soccer.

"I've been teaching Digimon how to play soccer, Daisuke. They really like it too!" Chicomon chimed. "It was all in your honor, Daisuke." The little Digimon beamed at his partner.

Daisuke got teary eyes. "Oh, Chcomon." He happily hugged his friend.

"You guys were gone for so long!" Tsubumon whined. "I'm starving."

"I thought you were never coming back.." Pururumon groaned. "Miyako was wondering if you had gotten attacked by Digimon again.

"Geez, you make it sound like I'm a child!" Daisuke scowled.

Noriko passed Daisuke and turned around. "Aren't you coming?" Daisuke had a worried look on his face.

"I think I'll just go on home, Noriko. I'm kind of tired and my family's worried about me. So…" The brunette looked away.

Noriko hung her head. She knew there was no way Daisuke was still tired after being knocked out for so many hours. It was because he didn't want to face Takeru and Hikari again.

"Ok, Daisuke. I'll see you at school then, I guess." She gave him a smile.

He gave a nod and handed Chicomon to her. "Thanks." He walked away. The two Digimon partner Digimon behind her frowned.

"Daisuke…" Chicomon gave a small whine.

"Don't worry, we'll be sure to visit more often now the gates are open." She reassured the little Digimon.

Chicomon gave a small smile and nodded. "Let's go you guys." Noriko said softly to the Digimon outside. "Everyone else is waiting for us."

The other Digimon nodded and they went inside to join the other Children sitting around in the room. Koushirou was on his laptop probably researching about the current state of the Digital World. The others were chatting away about other things.

"Oh, Noriko, you are back." Sora raised her head and noticed the brunette coming into the room with two Digimon in her arms. "Where is Daisuke?"

"He went home." She replied quietly. "He said we was tired and wanted to be with his family to let them know he was OK." It was a lie, but hopefully they would understand.

Takeru and Hikari looked away. "He didn't want to be around us. Did he? It'd be too awkward now." Hikari said sadly.

Noriko shrugged. She didn't want to give her opinion of the subject.

"We should eat. I'm sure the Digimon are starving by now." Mina spoke up. She sat by Koushirou's side watching what he was researching. She too became intrigued with how the Digital World worked.

The Digimon cheered. They were hungry after such a long battle that was so many hours ago. Ken and Miyako looked to each other. Noriko could tell Daisuke's team wanted to very much talk to him. But that would have to wait until later.

It was the second week of August starting today, which meant they were still in summer vacation until the end of the month. This would leave for plenty of time to settle and sort things out. Hopefully their friendship wouldn't be worried because of these events. Daisuke and Takeru were always such good friends together. At first they were immature and always fighting, but after a few years they started to really grow on each other. It would sadden Noriko if their friendship was diminished because of a love triangle. That would be the worst outcome.

After they had eaten, it was time for them to spend some quality time with their partners. All the Digimon managed to evolve a level after eating such a big meal.

"Ah~ Such a nice victory meal." Chibimon sighed

His partner Minomon pounced on him. "Now let's play!" The two Digimon laughed.

"Such kids." Tailmon sighed.

"It can't be helped." Patamon chirped.

All the Digimon rushed outside to demonstrate how they played soccer. When the gate closed 6 years ago, V-mon took it upon himself to teach Digimon across the Digital World the awesome sport he watched and played when he was with Daisuke. A few adjustments had to be made of course because not all Digimon had legs or arms for that matter, but he managed to get around those challenges and made proper accommodations for the game. Ken and Taichi were impressed with the way the Digimon altered the game to their liking.

After the game had ended, it was time for the Chosen to return home for the day. They all said good bye to their Digimon and said they'd see them soon. The younger kids said most likely tomorrow since they were on Summer vacation for a few more weeks. Except Mimi who said she would start school next week.

After going through the portal back to the real world they dispersed. The younger kids said they would meet up tomorrow to plan another Digital World trip. Then they could go there on a slightly happier note. Mimi was going to stay at Sora's place, while Miyako offered Mina and Rosa to stay at her place. Her brother and sisters no longer lived there seeing as how they were in higher education studying and living elsewhere. Miyako decided to take Ken back to the station after he kindly rejected anyone's offer to stay at their place for the night.

He badly wanted to get home to 'pull himself together' as he worded it. Noriko knew that Ken must be dwelling over the fact he almost lost his best friend to the darkness much like he lost himself to the darkness. Such a horrible feeling. Takeru and Hikari looked a little better after the talk with Daisuke, but there was still that looming feeling of guilt hovering over the second generation team. They all left Takeru's apartment except for Taichi, Yamato, Takeru, and Hikari.

_Everything will be fine… I know it. _

_Takeru's POV_

Once the door closed behind the last person to leave, he looked to Hikari who was resting her head on Taichi's shoulder.

"Takeru… Do you still blame yourself?" Hikari said softly.

He shook his head. "No, I know this couldn't have been helped. Like Daisuke said, we can only move on at this point." He looked to his brother. "Does it get better, though? That feeling?"

Yamato stared at the floor for a moment and shrugged. "It all depends." He gave Taichi a meaningful look.

Taichi nodded, getting the message. "Yamato and I were able to settle our differences because our triangle ended up being a square and people's feelings weren't in the right places. But in this case… Two people's feelings are focused on one person." He looked down at his little sister who let out a sigh.

"It's weird to say I feel bad two people are in love with me… That I had to choose between the two. But I feel I've made the right decision. I really do love you, Takeru."

The holder of hope smiled. "I love you too, Hikari. I've always had such deep feelings for you."

_I just wish I didn't have to hurt someone else to get to you. Why did Daisuke have to come in between us anyway?_

"Will Daisuke be OK? I think the real reason he left was because he didn't want to be near us…" Hikari stared at the floor.

Taichi took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "He'll be alright. He's strong headed after all. I mostly believe that after the show you guys put on in the Dark Ocean. Your strong feelings reached Daisuke, and in return you guys could reach Ultimate level."

Takeru and Hikari smiled weakly. "It is my fault… Now you two can't even stand to be around each other…" Hikari said solemnly.

Takeru shook his head. "It's not your fault, Hikari. It is Daisuke's decision. If he wants to be immature and avoid us, then it's fine by me."

_He'll just have to get over his feelings for you on his own. _

"I guess so…" Hikari sounded unsure of herself.

Taichi, Yamato, and Hikari left and it was just him in his apartment. He knew it wasn't Hikari's fault that Daisuke was avoiding him now. He knew Daisuke wouldn't avoid Hikari in order to not hurt the girl's feelings, but he might end up doing that anyway. The blond hated the situation he was in. What was he going to do? There was nothing he could do. Apologizing wasn't going to make things better. What else would he say? "Sorry the girl you like loves me more"? The leader certainly forgave him of confessing, right? He would see tomorrow how Daisuke reacts around them. If they even saw Daisuke tomorrow that is.

He walked to his room where he sat on the bed and looked into the mirror across the room. The blond examined the clothes he was wearing. How much had he grown over these years? He finally ditched that fisherman hat he admired so much. Why he started wearing it in the first place is all but a lost memory. His wardrobe mostly consisted of long shorts that went past his knee. There was something cool about those shorts that he liked that he couldn't place his finger on. It was proabably the deep pockets on the side that made it easy to put anything into. The colors he chose mostly consisted of yellows and greens, to go with his crest and Digivice color. It was somewhat nostalgic to wear such colors, even if he got made fun of by Daisuke from time to time.

Daisuke was still plaguing his mind. Half of him wanted to blame himself for hurting his best friend. He and Daisuke had grown over the years. He remembered how foolish Daisuke was during the Digital World years when they were 11. The brunette would get jealous over the smallest of things. That made Takeru laugh remembering those days. Like when Daisuke first heard they were going out on a date, when it was just the August 1st anniversary. They had a fun day that day, even if the younger team hadn't experienced those days. That's how August 1st became the day that all 12, 13 now with Noriko, of them would celebrate because it was the date that started it all. How they all met each other and how they grew.

The other side of him, however, wanted to blame Daisuke for being so immature and not getting the big picture. He wanted to blame Daisuke that he shouldn't have fallen in love with someone that obviously didn't have romantic feelings for him. Takeru knew that he shouldn't listen to that side of him. Nothing good would come of blaming people or himself. Bad things happen all the time. It just so happened that it occurred to the three of them. The blond was concerned that this event would tear his and Daisuke's relationship apart. Then Hikari would blame herself.

Hikari, the girl he always had to protect. From the day they met, even his older brother Yamato took it upon himself to protect her from Vamdemon. It must have really been fate, right? Once they got to the Digital World, Hikari had fallen sick again, and it was up to him and Sora to get medicine for her. They didn't have the luxury of going back and forth between worlds like they did now. Otherwise it wouldn't have been such a big deal. But she was really ill and they were in a place that didn't exactly have medical supplies. Fortunately, they did find the medicine and Takeru managed to give it to her. Then there was the time after that they were facing the last of the Dark Masters. It was a scary battle they faced, but he had to be strong for Hikari. He promised himself he wouldn't cry and promised Taichi he'd protect her. He did, thanks to HolyAngemon, he was able to save Hikari and himself from falling to their death. Even during the adventures when they were 11, he still was protecting her. He saved her from Andromon that was under control, well, Daisuke did help, but it was ultimately Angemon that saved the day. Then there was the Dark Ocean, he was the only one able to get to her. Daisuke tried, but of course failed and didn't listen when they had convinced him she wasn't in the Digital World.

He really had been there for her for all of those years, it only made sense that they should be together. Daisuke didn't have a chance. No boy would have. It was just him and her, he knew it. He felt bad for Daisuke though, he wasn't able to able to experience the things they had. He, Miyako, and Iori were all new experiencing these things in the Digital World and able to go back to the real world whenever. The bond couldn't have been as strong.

"All of this talk is just depressing me. I might as well just sleep." The blond rolled over on his bed and went to sleep. Not sure what he'd do the next day.


	10. Ken's Worries

**Author's Note: Wow! We are at chapter 10! That is the most I've written of any story out there! Well, then again most stories were stuck under 2k. I passed that mark a long time ago. Lol; Also, if you haven't noticed, this is leaning towards a Takari Fiction. I don't like the pairing Takari, but I was writing this to pair with BrokenAngel01's story Following The Footsteps Of Destiny. Her story takes place 25 years after the events of Zero Two and follows the kids of the original 12 Chosen. That's why there are so many odd pairings. They are pairings she has done. I'm writing this story from a view as a Daikari fan. I would like to see how a Takari would take this on. But basically, I'll be focusing on Daisuke's relationship with Noriko and Ken from here on out. I really don't know how to write out Takeru's and Hikari's relationship after this point. Being in a love triangle myself, I know the pain of seeing the person you liked being in love with someone else with no regard of your feelings. Fortunately, Hikari and Takeru are charming people and wouldn't purposely hurt Daisuke like the other parts of my triangle! I know in a triangle, things aren't easy… I'll probably never fall in love again and I can't help but to feel Daisuke feels the same. I can relate to him and his heart. Let's fight on, Daisuke! **

_Ken's POV_

He was walking to the train station with Miyako linked around his arm. Miyako was talking to him, but he was in a field of thoughts of his own. He couldn't stop worrying about Daisuke and what had happened. He almost lost his soul mate to the forces of Darkness much like he had lost himself all those years ago. He almost failed to protect someone else like he failed to save his brother and Wormmon. He burrowed his eyebrows into deeper worry. So many things could have gone wrong if they hadn't come. He could have forever been trapped in that horrid place. Doomed to feel alone for life and be used as a tool like he was for evil. So many things…

"Ken?" Miyako looked at the cobalt Chosen with deep concern in her eyes. "Are you OK? You're thinking about Daisuke, aren't you?" She rested her cheek on his shoulder. "You don't have to worry, Ken. You know we all are here for him."

"But I can't help but to feel scared. His relationship with Hikari and Takeru is probably tarnished, if not ruined… I know he didn't walk away because he was tired, he didn't want to see Hikari or Takeru again. He's hurting Miyako, how can we help him?"

Miyako was silent for a second and then looked into his eyes. "Maybe that is something only you can help him with. You know what it is like to have your heart broken. You have more experience in that than I do. I may not be much of help to him at this point." She looked away with a little guilt.

"Of course you are of help." Ken grabbed her shoulders and stared into her amber eyes. "You are filled with love and sincerity for everyone. That's what I love about you. That you aren't afraid to speak your mind and to love." A small blush came to Ken's cheeks.

Miyako smiled and kissed him on the forehead. "You just said you loved me? Maybe I can help these guys out." She turned around and punched the air. "All right! Miyako Inoue won't let anyone get hurt in the name of love!" She shouted.

Ken laughed and smiled. "That's more like it." Ken took a look at his watch. It was about dinner time. "Miyako, I think I'll go to Daisuke's instead. Just to be sure." Ken said to the purple hair Chosen.

Miyako turned around and nodded. "You do that Ken. I'll go check up on Hikari. I guess the both of us are the love monitors." She joked.

Ken smiled and snorted. To think he'd ever be bringing Daisuke of all people out of the Darkness. "The tables really have turned. Now it's my turn to make sure Daisuke sticks to his senses. I guess this is my pay to him."

The girl nodded. "Yeah, it definitely is. You two have an unbreakable bond. I'm glad you are here with us, Ken."

Ken nodded in agreement as the two went their separate ways.

_I know Daisuke will be out of the woods by now, but I can't help but to worry about him. I never want to leave his side at this point._

The cobalt Chosen reached Daisuke's apartment and gave the door a knock. He could hear stomping from the other side as it grew closer and closer.

"Jun, wouldya quit checking on me already?!" He heard his friend yell tearing open the door. His friend's expression relaxed realizing it was just him.

"Oh, sorry, Ken. I didn't realize it was you." Daisuke stepped aside letting Ken inside. "Jun has been bugging me all day." He angrily rubbed his head. "I keep telling her it's OK." He grumbled making his way to the kitchen. Ken followed the brunette and leaned against the kitchen counter.

"You just got here in time, I was about to make something to eat." Ken looked at his friend a bit worried. Daisuke wasn't exactly the best at cooking…

"Quit looking at me like that! I only nearly burned down the whole apartment complex once! I've only set fire to the kitchen since then…" He ducked his head.

_Yeah, that makes me feel better!_

"I think I better cook, Daisuke…" Ken offered. Daisuke turned to him with a scowl. He moved aside as a sign of defeat.

"Fine, you better make me something good." Daisuke complained taking a seat at the kitchen table.

Ken shook his head at his goggle headed friend. Maybe he didn't have to worry after all. It was same old Daisuke. His immaturity still shone strong even in his Junior year of High School. Their senior year was starting next spring and he wondered what they would all do. Daisuke and Noriko were both planning to have their own business. He and Miyako were still unsure what they wanted to do. Miyako suggested maybe they would take over her parent's store, but he was kind of hoping a more exciting career. Or maybe he's had enough excitement for a lifetime. He chuckled to himself. Currently he was making a simple bow tie pasta dish. His mind still wondered about those facts of the future. How he never thought he would have such amazing and supportive friends. If only he could pay them back for such kindness.

"Hey, Ken. Why did you come over?" Daisuke threw the question in the air. He currently was leaning back in his chair staring at the ceiling.

"It seems out of the blue, you know?" He continued. "Are you worried about me?" He looked at Ken.

Ken looked away draining the pasta and putting it back in the pot. "I was." He wasn't going to lie. "I was worried that something bad would happen again, If something did, then I could be with you this time." His shoulders shook. Ken's emotions were welling up inside of him about to explode. Had he really been bottling this up inside of him?

"Ken…" Daisuke said softly and walked over to his friend and brought him into an embrace. "I'm sorry that I worried you. I'm sorry that I made you think that I would fall into the hands of Darkness like you once did." He tightened the grip on the cobalt hair Chosen. "I'll never let it affect me again. I swear. For a second, I let that voice tell me lies I knew couldn't be true."

Ken nodded. He knew those feelings far too well. "It'll do that. It'll twist the truth and alter your memories. Make you see things that were never there and were never true. Anything to make you fall that much more." Ken buried his face into Daisuke's shoulder.

"I know, I know. I can't thank you for dragging me out of that dark place. I felt so cold and alone, but I felt your feelings. It was weird. I could feel everyone's feelings. I don't know if I can ever forgive myself for making you guys worry and for putting you all in so much danger. I'm such an idiot."

Ken vigoriously shook his head. "Never. It's never your fault. That's what you guys told me. That's what I finally realized in that world. With you and everyone. That we couldn't have controlled what already happened. It's what we do to fix it that counts."

Daisuke let out a sigh. "It's burning, Ken."

"I know, it hurts." He mubled into his shoulder.

"No, dude. The pasta, it's burning."

Ken quickly tore away and panicked. He turned off the burner.

"And you were making fun of me about burning down the apartment? Che." The brunette scowled. He received a glare for his response. Then the pair burst into laughter. The two scooped their serving of food and sat at the table.

"Don't worry, Ken. You won't have to worry about me anymore. I won't let myself go there." Daisuke reassured his friend. He took a big stab at his food and stuffed into his mouth.

Ken smiled. "That does make me feel better. Sorry for almost burning down your house."

Daisuke snorted. "No problem. I guess we are even." He said through his food.

"Do you plan on meeting with us tomorrow? We are going to survey the Digital World to double check and make sure everything is OK." Ken asked taking another bite of food.

Daisuke went silent for a moment. "Yeah, I will. I might be a bit late though." Ken could tell Daisuke was lying again.

Ken looked down at his plate. "You have to face them at some point."

"I know, I just can't right now. Maybe when school starts up again." Daisuke took another bite. "We won't see each other as much.

_Daisuke... You say you are OK. But you are still running. You can't keep this up… Not when we are all a part of the same team. You have to confront those two at some point. You will only drift farther and farther apart. _

"All right. I'll let the others know you'll meet up with us later." Ken gave his friend a smile.

"Thanks, man." Daisuke said through his last bite of pasta.

Ken got up and took their plates to the sink to wash. Ken made sure to call his parents to let them know he'd be staying over tonight. The two went on to bed for the job they had to do tomorrow.

Ken surprisingly slept well that night. Usually dark dreams plagued his mind through all hours of the night. But they were peaceful. Maybe he really had let go of his darker self. He dreamed about the good things that happened to him and about his friends. His precious friends. He wondered if the Dark Ocean really was destroyed. He was thinking back when that explosion happened. It was an explosion of their feelings. He could tell being sensitive to that kind of thing. It felt like all bad thoughts had left him and they would never come back. But Ken knew that where ever there was light, there was darkness. He just hoped their friends wouldn't be running into the Dark Ocean anytime soon. Did they really defeat Demon and Dagomon too? Maybe they had only partial killed them off… Or distracted them long enough while they got away. All they knew was that they had gotten out of that place and were back at what they felt was home in the Digital World.

Before he knew it, morning had come. He felt a foot step on his face. "Oh, sorry, Ken. I forgot you were down there." Daisuke chuckled nervously.

Ken groaned and rolled over. "Man, your feet stink." He rubbed his face.

"I'm going to go to the soccer field for a while. You can go ahead and meet up with the others if you want." Daisuke slipped on the last part of his wardrobe, his goggles.

Ken frowned. He could tell his friend needed to time to think. Hopefully the soccer field would do it. Daisuke did that a lot when he wanted to think about something. He'd go play soccer by himself.

"All right. I'll see you later then." Ken waved to his friend. Daisuke waved back and closed the door. Ken looked over to his pile of clothes and sighed. "Well, now or never." He got up and got dressed. He turned on Daisuke's computer and held his Digivice to it.

"Digital Gate Open!" He commanded. Surprisingly it opened with ease. They must be able to go through the gate with any computer now. That was a good sign.

The light from the computer surrounded the teenager as he got sucked into the portal. He landed softly in a field of flowers. A bit surprised he looked around. He wasn't familiar with fields of gorgeous flowers that were even native to their world even. He stood up and brushed on petals off of his clothes and walked around. He took a look at his Digivice and saw 3 dots, pink, green, and two red.

"Must be Takeru, Hikari, Iori, and Noriko then." He said to himself heading in that direction. Through a brush of trees he reached his others friends.

"Hey, morning, Ken!" Noriko greeted him happily. "Where is Daisuke? He's with you, right?"

Ken looked away. "Oh, he said he'd join us later."

Takeru looked away. Ken could tell the blond was mad that Daisuke didn't bother to come.

"Oh. All right then. I guess we better get started." Miyako looked to Hikari and Takeru. "Iori said he'd meet you up ahead with Rosa, Takeru. As for Hikari, you'll come with me. Just in case we have to Jogress evolve. Ken, you can go with Noriko." She winked to the Cobalt chosen. It really was no secret now that Noriko had a thing for Daisuke.

Ken shrugged his shoulders and gave a weak smile. "All right."

The groups separated taking different directions. Iori and Takeru had the north portion, Miyako and Hikari took west, and him and Noriko took the south.

"He didn't want to face Takeru and Hikari, did he?" Noriko asked out of the blue. They had met with their partners by this time. V-mon had also tagged along to meet up with Daisuke later on. "He is still in love with her even though he said he'd forget… I guess I was naïve to think it was going to be easy." Her eyes stayed to the front of them, she didn't want to look at Ken's face.

Ken nodded regardless. "Yeah, sounds like it. I mean about the avoiding thing. Daisuke said he needed time, but I'm not so sure."

"I guess I'll keep waiting then."

"Noriko, I know it's hard, but Daisuke does appreciate our help. Even if he doesn't say it. Believe me, he really is glad that we are around to support him." Ken put a hand on the teen's shoulder.

Noriko let out a sigh. "I know. I guess it will just take time to heal a wound." She turned to him. "We'll be sure to comfort him. I just wish he'd notice me… Talk to me…"

"You'll get your chance. Trust me." Ken gave her a smile.

Noriko was silent for a moment. "Will he and Takeru be OK?"

That was something Ken wasn't sure about. Takeru sure didn't look like he was too happy that Daisuke wasn't trying to be around them. "I don't know."

Their relationship would end up in much jeopardy. He certainly hoped their team wasn't going to break down because two people just couldn't talk to each other. Not that he was mad at either one of them, but concerned. He knew Daisuke couldn't keep avoiding Takeru, it was only going to become harder and harder to do.

"He'll have to come to his sense eventually." Ken said quietly.


	11. Steps to Forgiveness

**Author's Note**:** Boy, with 6 days left, I don't think I'm going to reach 50k words. But I am still proud how long I've come so far. Pretty long chapter today. I had a lot to write about after the short chapter last time. Please don't forget to review. **

_Noriko's POV_

The brown hair teen was sitting on Sabirdramon who was in charge of aerial patrol. Ken and Wormmon with V-mon were on the ground as surveillance.

The girl let out a sigh. She wished Daisuke didn't keep running. Did he know he was tearing the team a part? He was being so immature avoiding Takeru and Hikari. They were his best friends! He shouldn't let this disappointment drive him away so easily. Because his actions were now driving a chisel between their relationships as friends and if he didn't do something soon, it may not be repairable.

She had heard from Miyako that Hikari was doing better. She had said she still felt guilt for driving Takeru and Daisuke a part. But it wasn't Hikari's fault. It's Takeru and Daisuke that aren't taking the initiative to do something about all of this. Takeru apparently confided in Iori about his side of the story. Takeru isn't too happy about Daisuke avoiding them and called him a coward is what Iori had to report.

"Hey, Noriko!" Ken shouted from below. "I got a text from Daisuke, he's on his way."

Noriko gave him an understanding nod.

_This may be my chance to talk to him. There's no way I can let things end this way._

Daisuke arrived through a near-by TV. He looked happy to see V-mon again. "Sorry I didn't stick around very long yesterday." He gave his partner a sheepish smile.

"No problem Daisuke. Let's have some fun today!" The Digimon cheered.

Daisuke nodded. "Yeah, I brought a soccer ball. You want to play a game?"

V-mon's eyes lit up. "Do I?!" He nodded vigorously. "I won't lose to you!"

The teen gave a big grin. "Neither will I."

The two played a quick game with Wormmon and Ken on the opposite team. It was quite a game. Even Wormmon could play the game well despite not having much of a body to play with. After many goals shot by both team, it was Daisuke who became victorious in the end. The two whooped and gave a high five.

"Good game." Daisuke grinned at Ken who nodded.

Daisuke took a seat underneath a tree and Noriko went to join him.

"Hey, Daisuke. Nice game." She started off. How was she going to bring up the topic of his relationship with Takeru and Hikari?

"Oh, thanks Noriko." Daisuke wiped his face with a towel. Ken and the Digimon sat a little ways away from the pair. Ken knew she was itching to talk to Daisuke, she was thankful for his kindness.

"So, um. Takeru's birthday is coming up next month, isn't it?" Well, it was true. The blond's birthday was on September 24th. Daisuke tensed a little. "I was thinking what we should get him." She tried to strike up some conservation.

_You have to talk about it at some point…_

"Oh, I don't know. I didn't even think about it. I'm not even sure I should…" Daisuke grabbed his water bottle and took a drink. Noriko could tell he wasn't even going to go.

"Shouldn't go? Is that what you were going to say?" She looked to him with concerned eyes.

Daisuke gave a small nod. "I just need time…"

Noriko stared back at her feet. "You can't keep running away, Daisuke. You guys are best friends! You can't let this happen!' She begged. Her face was now closer to Daisuke's. "At this rate you two won't be able to make up! Don't you care about that?"

"Naw, he has Hikari after all. He doesn't need me. I know that guy probably hates my guts anyway. There is no need to try to make up."

"That's not true!" The girl protested. "He does care! He's just mad at you for being immature!"

Daisuke snorted. "Is that what he thinks? Then I guess so be it."

"Daisuke…" She looked at him with disbelief.

_Are you going to do this with all of our celebrations? Are you going to do whatever you can to avoid them?_

"How do you expect to keep avoiding him? We are all friends after all, you'll have to meet up with him at some point. You have to talk to him!" Her voice slightly shook.

"I can't Noriko. My heart hurts every time I even think of them. I don't want to see them ever again."

"You can't mean that!" She cried. Daisuke stood up and started to walk away. "Yeah, I can. They'll forgive me."

Daisuke walked away and disappeared into the distance. "No… They won't…" She whispered.

Despite what happened that day, Noriko and Ken still hung out with Daisuke. All seemed well in the Digital World. They spent the rest of the summer visiting the Digimon. The last week of vacation was a flurry of getting all of the homework. Of course Daisuke hadn't done any of his homework and had to ask the pair for assistance. Ken was of course more than happy to help the brunette. How they had managed to get 3 weeks of homework done in 5 days is a mystery, but they did do it.

When school finally began, she wasn't surprised to not see much of Daisuke. He was really starting to play the avoidance game with all of his friends. Iori and Miyako wanted to help Daisuke badly. But the teen was too stubborn to listen to anyone. Even Miyako couldn't get through, and she was terrifying when mad. Their tolerance with Daisuke was diminishing. Even the older chosen were starting to get more and more angry with the teen. Yamato and Taichi had problems with each other when Sora and Mimi were involved in a cluster of love confusion, but they managed to make up and their bond was stronger than ever. Takeru and Daisuke obviously didn't care what the older ones had to say.

Takeru's birthday came and went with a small disappointment. Daisuke didn't come to the party, or give the blond a card even. This really hurt the younger Chosen. How could he be this immature? Daisuke said he had needed time, but it had now been a month. His excuses were getting more and more obscure. Another few months had past, no word from Daisuke when the Winter Festival came around, Christmas, and even New Year's. He had an excuse for every occasion. Everyone's patience was growing thin. Noriko and Ken still believed in their friend that he would confront Hikari and Takeru eventually.

More time had passed and it was the last few weeks of March. They were now thinking about their last year of high school and beyond that. Emotions were high as the kids tried to find a University they wanted to attend. This would also be the times of good bye. From the sounds of it, they would be going to different Universities, thus not seeing each other as much.

She and Daisuke were considering Tokyo Uni for their entrepreneur career. Ken and Miyako were going to stay in Odaiba while Takeru and Hikari were going to separate colleges for writing and teaching respectively. Their group would be separated for a few years, but at least they had the Digital World to visit to see each other from time to time.

She and Daisuke had gotten really close through the last few months. They would talk about things for hours. She was surprised he would confide in her so easily, maybe he was finally starting to like her more and more. The girl brunette was sure falling in love with him more and more. Their friendship was growing stronger and stronger, but he still wouldn't talk to Takeru. He must be still in love with Hikari, and that fact saddened her. She so badly wanted to confess, but if he was still in love with her…

They were planning a surprise party for Miyako as she was going to be graduating this year. She certainly hoped Daisuke would be there, seeing as how they would be seeing their friend off from the high school life.

"Noriko?" A voice interrupted her thoughts. She turned her head in the face of Hikari. "Are you ready? The bell rang 10 minutes ago." The older brunette stated.

"Oh. " Noriko smiled. "Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking about stuff." She grabbed her bag off of the floor and joined Hikari out the door.

"Yeah, I space out too." She giggled. "I usually don't have such a bored look on my face though. I think the teacher was about to snap at you, but the bell had saved you."

Noriko ducked her head in embarrassment. "Was I really that deep in thought? Maybe I'm catching it from Ken." Hikari laughed. Ken did usually have a similar look on his face when deep in thought. Noriko smiled at the brunette. She had grown very fond of the older girl. Both had become greater friends after the separation of Takeru and Daisuke. It was like her and Ken were on Daisuke's team and Miyako and her were on Hikari's team. She was glad to be their support, but her patience with Daisuke was weakening. He still hadn't grown from ignoring the blond Chosen Child. It was hurting all of them and now a big moment in their lives was occurring. Their graduation was just around the corner.

"Miyako's party is going to be great, isn't? Everyone is going to be there. I heard even Mina and Rosa were coming. Those two seem to be in a real relationship with Koushirou and Iori, huh…" Hikari brought her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah. It's funny how even Jou has someone. Who thought it'd be Jun he was dating of all people." She laughed. Hikari joined her.

"To think she went from crushes to love. It's nice to see everyone so happy." Noriko heard a little twinge of sadness in her voice.

Noriko nodded. "Everyone is starting to really move on. It really is strange to think how much time has passed and how much things have changed. For the better, right?" She turned to Hikari. The girl smiled in response.

With Miyako's graduation meant Iori was going to be a first year in high school. The party was going to be shared between the two of them. Miyako was led to believe it was just for Iori, but she was going to be in for a surprise that it was for her too!

The pair arrived at the computer lab for their usual meeting. Upon entering the room she noticed Daisuke was sitting in a far corner in a chair.

_Well, that's more of an improvement than we'll ever see I guess._

Hikari took a seat next to Takeru. Iori, Miyako, and Ken were on his other side.

"Well, I just want to say that Ken finally got a new hair cut!" Miyako said proudly.

"More like you dragged me by my feet into the hair salon… For girls…" The cobalt hair Chosen Child blushed.

The group laughed. "It fits you, Ken." Hikari complemented.

"Thanks…" Noriko observed that his hair was much shorter, even shorter than when he was 11. It now shaped his head, and his bangs were back to being pushed to the right.

"Forced? It was getting long and gnarly! You really think I was going to let you go to Iori's party looking like a hobo?!" Miyako lectured.

"That's an insult to homeless people, Miyako!" Daisuke shouted, receiving a glare from the purple hair Chosen. Everyone burst out into laughter again.

"C'mon guys. The party is tomorrow. Us girls have a mission to do." Miyako winked.

Daisuke frowned. "You're not dragging me with you, are you?"

"Not unless you want a manicure." Miyako looked at him threateningly.

Daisuke looked away. "No way! That's for girls!"

"Really? Ken's coming with us."

"I am?!" Ken asked devastated, his face turning white.

Miyako nodded. "I want you to look your best after all." Miyako quickly nodded her head.

"Hikari, Noriko. Let's hurry, we'll be late." Miyako grabbed Hikari and Ken and dragged them out the door.

Noriko let the three pass her out the door and looked to the inside of the room. It was silent. Daisuke and Takeru didn't dare talk to each other.

"I have some where to be." Takeru said flatly and walked past her. She lowered her head. Her and Iori sighed. Both had been wishing maybe they'd finally say something, but it was a failure.

"I better catch up with the girls." Noriko waved to them and left. The two mumbled they had practice to go to and also left.

_They still can't talk to each other. Oh, they better not ruin the party tomorrow!_

_Daisuke's POV_

Well, he wasn't lying when he said he had practice. Takeru on the other hand… He still wouldn't talk to him. He really did have soccer practice to go to. There was an end of the year match next week. Their final week as Juniors.

He arrived on the field of fresh green grass. It was gorgeous after a cold and snowy winter. He grabbed the ball out of his bag and began to kick it around.

His mind drifted into deeper thoughts, he kept thinking about everything. How Ken and Noriko were always there for him, even when everyone else was tired of his and Takeru's actions. He still couldn't talk to the blond, he was waiting for the blond to initiate a talk. But Takeru never did and probably never will.

_Noriko…_

She was always there for him. It was weird, how was it she was always there for him? He admired her friendship. She never hated him even though she was great friends with Hikari. He expected her to hate him just like the others. But she never did.

Daisuke did dribbles around some orange cones. He was starting to feel for her in a way he never thought he would. Actually, it was like what he felt for Hikari, but it didn't feel like a crush. It felt deeper than that. Like he could…

Daisuke kicked the ball into the goal only for it to hit the goalpost and bounce back to his face. The teen fell on the ground with a big thud. He had fallen in love with her, hadn't he? Was it love? He didn't think he could love again after what happened. The pain stinged his eyes. He wasn't sure if he wanted to cry because the ball hit his head so hard or if it was because he realized how stupid he had been. This whole time he had ignored the fact there were other people that he could love and loved him in return.

"I'm such an idiot..." The goggle boy rolled over and stood up. "I've hurt so many of my friends, I need to make it up to them tomorrow." He was originally not going to the party, but now he had to. He had been hurting everyone and ignoring these feelings in his heart.

The next day had arrived and he was ready to go. He alerted Ken that he would be going and he was a bit annoyed at Ken's patting him on the back like he was a child. He was going to meet up with him and Miyako and they were going to a pizza parlor. It was a bit childish, but it was the cheapest place they could find for a party for two.

"Yo, Daisuke. You look great." Ken complimented. The cobalt Chosen was dressed in a light purple button down with khaki's. Daisuke almost mirrored him with a blue buttoned down with khaki's as well.

"Miyako, you look great." It had apparent they were following their Digivice colors. He felt it was a bit lame, but whatever. It was their party. Miyako was dressed in a ruby red dress with ruffles.

"Thank you." Miyako smiled, adjusting her rectangular glasses.

They arrived at the Pizza parlor on time. Which was actually unusual because it was usually his fault for making everyone late. The lights were off as they stepped inside.

"How come the lights are off?" The purple hair Chosen looked around confused.

"Why don't you go investigate?" Ken suggested giving Daisuke an elbow to the side.

"Yeah, go look for us." Daisuke egged on.

"Whatever." Miyako huffed walking in.

"Surprise!" The lights flipped on and all the other Chosen including Mina and Rosa were there with confetti.

Miyako stood back in surprise. "Eh?! I thought this was Iori's party though!" She whined

"It's both! I decided we should combine ours since it was silly to have separate parties. Now we can celebrate together." Iori smiled.

Miyako smiled back. "Thanks everyone." Tears peaked in the corners of her eyes.

The party started with music playing and a dance party. Daisuke took his chance to walk over to Hikari.

"Hey." He said not sure what else to say. He didn't want to come off like nothing had happened.

"Hey." She said back. She looked at him for a second then averted her eyes.

"Sorry." Daisuke looked away too.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." She said sadly.

"Yeah I do. I've been a complete jerk. I didn't even go to any of the gatherings or birthdays these past few months."

"I can't blame you. I did hurt you after all…" She looked at the ground.

"No, you didn't." He put a hand on her shoulder. He caught Takeru watching from a ways. He was watching carefully. "I've been foolish. I should have taken your hints that you didn't like me."

"That's why I feel bad. I didn't really give you a chance."

"Some things are just meant to be." He grabbed her shoulders and made her look at him. "Please don't blame yourself for things that are my fault."

Hikari began to cry. "But they aren't just your fault…" She trailed off.

"All right, that's enough, Daisuke." Takeru came over and gave him a hard push. Anger flashed in his eyes.

"Takeru, I'm just trying to set things straight." Daisuke returned the shove.

"You have real fine way of showing that." Takeru gave another hard push.

"I finally came to a gathering, I would think you would be happy!' Anger welled up inside Daisuke.

"Not if you are going to make Hikari feel bad in the process."

"I didn't mean to!" He shouted angrily.

"I'm tired of hearing your excuses!" He threw a punch at the brunette.

Daisuke dodged as he threw a punch at the blond. Takeru gave an angry yell tackling Daisuke into the food table. They crashed into the table making the whole room go silent and stare in shock.

"Stop it!" Hikari begged.

"This is not the time for this!" Noriko cried.

Takeru and Daisuke continued to fight on the floor while everyone was yelling at them to stop. Taichi and Yamato had enough. They walked over and yanked the pair by the collar of their shirts.

"This was supposed to be a great day, you two need to clear your heads!" Yamato gritted his teeth throwing the two out the door.

The two landed on the ground with a grunt. Takeru looked to his elders in surprise. He turned to glare at Daisuke.

"This is your fault! Why did you even come?! It's not like you came to anything else!" Takeru growled.

"Because I realized how stupid I was being!" Daisuke barked back.

"Just now?! You are a little late, aren't you?" the blond sneered.

The two stood up ready to throw more punches.

"Stop it already!" Hikari sobbed.

"This is enough!" Noriko yelled.

The two boys looked at the girls.

"I'm sorry I even said anything." Hikari placed her face into her hands.

"You two need to stop acting like damn children already! Daisuke, you need to grow up. It's been 7 months! How long are you going to keep this act up? Takeru, you aren't in any less hot water. How long are you going to hate Daisuke? You even said it yourself it pissed you off how he was ignoring you, well, he tried to make it up to you and now look what you did!" Noriko clenched her fists. "I know love hurts and all, but you two need to get over yourselves! Everyone else is moving on! Everyone has moved on! Why haven't you?"

"But-" The boys started but only received a slap from Noriko. "Enough buts. I'm tired of your excuses. You two better come up with something or I don't think I can talk to either one of you ever again." Noriko grabbed Hikari's arm and led her inside. "Now if you will excuse us, we have a party to attend." They went inside leaving the boys stunned in their spot, holding their faces.

The boys stood there saying nothing. They didn't even look at each other before walking away in opposite directions.

_Why won't you stop me, Takeru? I'm sorry. That's all I want to say to you. Are you not sorry either? I want this to end, I really do. But if you won't even give me a chance… _

Daisuke walked home not sure what to do or to say. How would he make it up to them now? He had to think of something… Maybe he would just go to people's parties, but not be near them. Was that really the right thing to do? He didn't know. He really didn't.


	12. Courage Peaks Through

**Author's Note: I still can't believe I've reached over 25K words. I know I am far from 50K and there is no way I'm going to reach it at this rate within the next few days. But I'm very proud of myself reaching this far. We will be hanging out with Hikari and Takeru today. I watched some episodes of Zero Two and Adventure and I think I know how to write these two. Please don't forget to review. 3**

_Hikari's POV_

The holder of Light wiped her tears entering the parlor again with Noriko next to her. She couldn't believe what just happened. She wouldn't have thought either one would react this way. Especially Takeru who had admitted to her he was hurt the Daisuke wouldn't talk to them.

"Cheer up, Hikari." Noriko patted her shoulder. "We should try to have fun without them. This is a joyous occasion after all." Hikari nodded.

But she still felt hurt. Hurt that Daisuke had finally talked to her again. But she lost herself, she didn't mean to. She didn't want to try in front of them. She had enough of crying months ago when this all started. Guilt welled up inside of her realizing this really had become her fault. She had driven the pair a part and there was no fixing it. Takeru didn't even give Daisuke a chance to try to apologize. She elated he wasn't blaming her for anything. Why couldn't Takeru see how hard he was trying to reconcile?

Hikari still tried to put a happy front throughout the party. She was hoping one of the boys would be coming into the parlor any second. But they never did. A few hours went by and the party was calming down. People were leaving to go home or back to college to finish their school work.

"Man, it's raining!" Miyako whined.

"No way! Not after I spent so much money on my hair!" Mimi cried

Ken and Yamato quickly searched for their umbrella for their girls, the others did the same. It was apparent the girls forgot their umbrellas, or didn't want to carry one with them. Unfortunately, Hikari was one of them. While rushing out the door to meet up Takeru, she forgot her umbrella. She mentally slapped herself for such a mistake. Now she was going to be drenched from head to toe.

"Hikari, you can share my umbrella." Noriko appeared at her side with a smile. She pulled out a green umbrella from her purse. "I always keep one in here, because you never know." She winked.

Hikari couldn't be more happy for Noriko. She really depended on the girl over the months. The brunette knew Daisuke was in good hands. Noriko was very kind and courteous. It seemed her and Daisuke would spend hours talking to one another. They had grown to be quite a couple.

Hikari smiled. "Thanks, Noriko." The two got under the umbrella and walked on out. They were heading to Hikari's apartment, Taichi and Sora were behind her. The girl could hear the two bickering over silly things.

_Boy, you two should just get married already!_

Hikari giggled as they arrived to their apartment door. She and Noriko stopped when they saw someone sitting there soaking wet. Wearing a light green button up with a yellow tie complete with blue jeans was Takeru Takaishi.

"Um, I'll go ahead a go home." Noriko said swiftly. Before Hikari could protest the girl was out of ear shot.

"I'll go over to Sora's place, Hikari. I'm sure you two need to talk." Taichi patted his younger sister on the head.

_Hey, don't leave me here!_

Before Hikari could say anything more, they two ran off. Hikari huffed and turned towards Takeru. It looked like the blond had fallen asleep on their doorstep despite the cold rain dripping off of him.

She approached him quietly, not wanting to startle him. She got close to his face. It was so angelic and innocent as rain dripped from his bangs. There were still red marks on his cheeks from his and Daisuke's fight.

"Takeru?" Hikari said softly, moving his bangs out of his face.

"Hm?" Takeru slowly cranked his eyes open, his gorgeous blue eyes that you could get lost in. "Hikari…" His eyes filled with guilt as he looked away. "I'm sorry. I really messed up this time, didn't I?" He said softly.

"I know." She caressed his cheek. "You were only trying to protect me." Takeru reached up and held her hand.

"I just got angry… He had been ignoring us… Then he made you cry…" He trailed off squeezing his eyes shut.

"He didn't make me cry, I just got emotional. I badly wanted him to talk to us again. But the guilt drove me to tears. I know it's my fault, I'm sorry that I drove you two to this." Tears streamed down Hikari's face.

"No, never. It's never your fault Hikari, please don't blame yourself. It's Daisuke's for avoiding us, no, me." He looked away.

Hikari stood up taking Takeru's hand leading him inside. She grabbed a towel for him to dry off. "I wish you two could make up. I know Daisuke will never forgive me now…" She gently dried his golden locks.

"Daisuke doesn't hate you. It's me he hates. For hurting him…" Takeru brought the towel over his eyes. "Even more now that I got in a fight with him and got us kicked out."

Hikari was silent for a moment. It was a terrible feeling to see them get into a fight. It reminded her of the older days when her brother and Yamato would fight. But they had grown out of that stage and now those two were inseparable more than ever. Takeru and Daisuke were like that after they defeated BeliaVamdemon, but now… It was like that never happened.

"Why didn't you come back?" Hikari asked hurt. "Why did you leave me there alone?"

Takeru was silent for a second. "Because I was embarrassed. I ruined my chance to finally talk to Daisuke and I made you cry. I was so angry at myself for losing myself like that. At something to important. Now I've made things worse." Takeru's face screwed into a painful expression.

Hikari brought the blond into a hug. "We all did. Not just you." She closed her eyes and buried her face into Takeru's chest.

Takeru let out a sigh and brought the brunette into a hug. She felt his cold and wet body starting to warm up. They stood there in each other's embrace. She looked up into Takeru's sea blue eyes and he stared back.

_They are so beautiful and comforting. So warm…_

As the two stared, their faces got closer and closer…

The teens jumped hearing the door open. Taichi and Sora came in giggling about some conversation they were having. "Oh, sorry. Did I come in a bad time?" Taichi said sheepishly scratching his chin.

"I told you we should have stayed longer." Sora scolded.

"Sorry, Sora. I should have listened to you. I just didn't think it'd take them this long to make up!" The two teens looked away from each other blushing.

"Sorry, Taichi. I was just leaving. I should get warm and dry at home." Takeru quickly made his way out the door before Hikari could say anything more.

"I guess everything is OK?" Taichi looked to his sister.

The girl nodded in response. "It's OK." She said happily giving them a big grin.

Taichi laughed nervously. "I'm glad. I think?"

"I'm tired. I think I'll go lie down for a while." The holder of light went back to her room and closed the door.

She let out a sigh as the door clicked and proceeded to plop down on her bed. Thoughts kept swimming through her head. She badly wanted to move on, but how could she when two of her best friends weren't talking to each other? Daisuke had been avoiding all of his friends for a few months now. The guilt was still very much there. She had hurt him so much that he couldn't bear to see her or Takeru or think about them. Up until today she thought he hated her, but she was so relieved he didn't when he came to the party. She had started to cry, which only made things worse because it pissed off Takeru. Now they really wouldn't be friends anymore. It was all of her fault.

"Hikari, you idiot…" She rolled over and hugged her pillow.

_Noriko's POV_

After leaving Hikari's place she went in the direction of Daisuke's. She sighed to herself. It was like a never ending battle. Why couldn't those two just make up? It had been a year almost! When were they going to stop being so immature?

She had figured with this being their senior year coming up, they would finally make up for the sake of being the last year they would all be together. But no, they were being so stubborn. No matter how much they had convinced the boys, it was like talking to a brick wall.

Before she knew it, Daisuke's door was in her sight. The brunette gave a little knock.

"Coming!" She heard Daisuke's voice from inside.

"Hey…" He glanced at her nervously. "Sorry about early…" Noriko was silent and stared at the floor.

"It's OK. Hikari was going to talk to Takeru. I walked her home because she didn't have an umbrella, and he was sitting there, in the rain." She looked up into his eyes.

"Ah..." It took a moment, but she realized she was getting Daisuke wet with her umbrella.

"Sorry!" She said panicked pushing his inside. He put his arms around her as she closed the door. "I didn't mean to get you wet. Are you cold?" She looked up into his eyes.

"Not anymore." He said quietly.

She felt like she was getting sucked into his wonderful brown eyes. "Oh, I'm glad…" She didn't think much about what she said.

"I'll try to do better." Daisuke said suddenly. She craned her head. "I mean, I'll stop avoiding everyone. I realized yesterday I couldn't stop avoiding everyone. You were right. We are all friends, this isn't what it's supposed to be like. We need to trust each other just like we always have." He placed his cheek on her head. "I'm sorry for being such a block head for so long."

Noriko gently shook her head underneath his. "No, I can understand. I know what it's like to be in love, but you can't quite have what you want."

Daisuke pulled away. "You do? Who is it?"

Noriko put a finger on her lips. "It's a secret."

_When you heal from your wounds, I'll tell you. I'll shout it to the heavens… Who I love._

Daisuke frowned. "Man, what fun is that?"

Noriko laughed. "You better get some dry clothes on before you get a cold." She teased.

The boy brunette rubbed the back of his head. "I guess so."

"I'm glad you finally came to a resolve, Daisuke." She hugged him tightly.

"Yeah, me too. I feel better not carrying such a big weight."

_But you still love Hikari…_

It was from that day on Daisuke tried to reconcile with his friends. Miyako and Iori forgave him for what happened at the party since he wasn't avoiding them anymore. Ken of course was happy to see him hanging around with the group more. But things didn't turn out as well with Takeru and Daisuke. The teen was meeting with the others, but it seemed like they were always missing each other. Takeru was there when Daisuke wasn't and vice versa. Hikari would still go with either one of them, but never both.

Now Takeru and Daisuke were refusing to see each other. Their excuse was the same, they were afraid the other one would start a fight in front of Hikari. Noriko, Hikari, and Miyako thought this would blow over with time. But it didn't… Their senior year had gone by in a flash. All were ready to graduate, except for Iori of course.

"Is this what you really want?" Noriko asked concerned. She leaned against his desk with her arms crossed. "I mean… Most of your friends, our friends are going to college next week. Do you really want to leave things like this?"

Noriko was worried. She did not want to see things end like this. He and Takeru had not talked to each other at all this whole semester. She was surprised they even bothered to walk across stage in the same room! But it seemed they both left quickly. Neither one of them stuck around to take last moment pictures.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Daisuke's voice was quiet. Noriko didn't believe for a second he wanted it to end like this.

"But you and Takeru might never get back together at this point!" Noriko cried.

Daisuke was busy packing clothes into a suitcase. She had finished packing long ago, but he still needed to catch up. Some old Daisuke.

"If he doesn't want to talk to me, that's fine. I'm not going to force him."

_I know you are lying. I hear the hurt in your voice every time you talk. _

Noriko sighed and lowered her head. "You'll at least come to the village of beginnings tomorrow right? All of our Digimon friends are going to be there to send us off."

Daisuke nodded. "I'll be there. No excuses this time."

The next day arrived. They were all packed up and ready to move out. But first they promised the Digimon one last meet up to say good-bye as a whole group.

"Noriko~" Rosa came and gave her a big hug. "It's so good to see you!" She said with her eyes sparkling.

Noriko smiled at the younger girl. When she was acting like this, it only meant she had something she wanted. "What is it this time?" She said gently.

"Convince Iori to marry me so I can move to Japan!" She blurted.

Noriko laughed. "I don't think I'll be able to convince him of such a thing. He's still in high school and you are still in junior high. You two are much too young."

Rosa pouted. "But it's so lonely in Mexico! There aren't many Chosen Children there! The ones that were there already moved away." The young girl turned around and crossed her arms angrily.

"I'm sure that's not true. You have us after all." Noriko smiled putting a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"But I want to physically be here!" Rosa whined in response.

"C'mon, Rosa. Let's join the party. I heard the parfait is coming! Sounds good." Her partner Gotsumon appeared at her side.

Noriko giggled. "I think you mean buffet. It means there is a big spread of food."

"Whatever." The rock Digimon mumbled.

Noriko looked around at the whole group. So many Digimon they had battled with in the old days and the Chosen Children they kept in touch with.

"Noriko, what are you thinking?" Penguinmon poked her leg.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking how thankful I am of our friends." She looked to her partner and smiled.

The penguin Digimon nodded. "Me too."

"Hey, Noriko! I need you to be the referee!" She heard Daisuke shouted from a distance. He was standing behind some gigantic plush blocks

"For another soccer game?" She jogged over.

"No, a thumb war!" Daisuke stuck out his thumb.

Noriko stared at him blankly. "Um, OK." Daisuke was with V-mon, Patamon, and Tailmon.

"All right! 1, 2, 3, I declare a thumb war!" Daisuke and V-mon were up first. The two fought valiantly. But V-mon was the victor.

"I won, right?!" V-mon cheered jumping up and down.

_Is this really something you need me to referee?_

V-mon then stuck his nose up in the air. Patamon and Penguinmon smelled it too. "Food!" They all shouted at the same time. They pushed each other aside to be the first to claim dibs.

Noriko stared at the three Digimon as they disappeared into the distance.

"Oh, I guess I'll get food too." Daisuke chuckled getting up.

"Wait." Tailmon said calmly. She was the more mature of the Digimon and hadn't gone to get food. "I want to tell you a story. Mind listening?"

"Sure…" She and Daisuke said uncertainly. It was odd for the cat Digimon to be, how could she say it, a story teller? She would just usually sit aside and let everyone do as they pleased. Sometimes even face palming in response to her comrades immaturity.

Daisuke and Noriko sat down in front of the cat Digimon with their legs crisscrossed.

"A long time ago, in a long far from here was a lone Digimon. She had fallen from the sky as an egg and landed in the woods. When she did finally hatched she waited. But what was she looking for exactly?" The cat Digimon started.

_You are talking about yourself, aren't you…?_

"…When the Digimon was another level stronger she started to explore the woods. Not sure what would happen to her. It was apparent whatever she was waiting for was not coming. Maybe she should have given up. But something did come for her, but it wasn't what she wanted. She was soon brought up alone by this dark force that commanded her. She finally came to terms with her loneliness. This must be how it should be, she thought. For a long time she thought that." Noriko looked over to Daisuke, his eyes looking at the ground.

"… Then she met someone. A Digimon she did not know. He had fallen from exhaustion. No one had bothered to stop for this Digimon. It didn't even look threatening, no one bothered to care. This Digimon was perhaps lonely like she was. The female Digimon approached the stranger with food and water. In return the Digimon gave her friendship. Maybe she didn't have to be alone after all."

Noriko caught herself crying. She knew this story. Tailmon was talking about herself and Wizarmon. But she nor Daisuke knew the full story.

"…For years they worked together. The male Digimon was her friend and he would do anything for her. Even though she was doing bad things. He always stuck by her side. Until one day… He wasn't there anymore. The Digimon was taken from the female Digimon by the very evil that sought her. He was dead. She had blamed herself. But before she lost him. She had found someone. That someone that he helped her find. There were so many things the female Digimon wanted to say the other Digimon, but now he was gone and all her words would be lost and land on deaf ears."

Daisuke began to shake, his face was red and tears streamed down his face. "You and Wizarmon, right?" He choked out.

Tailmon nodded. "I lost my only friend, Daisuke. Please don't lose one of yours before it's too late. Don't land in my position where I left so many things left unsaid." Tailmon's eyes were filled with sadness.

"Would he really forgive me?" He looked to Tailmon.

"Of course. Both of you are friends after all." Tailmon forced a smile.

Daisuke stood up and walked in the opposite direction of the group.

Tailmon smiled to herself and looked over her shoulder. They both heard another pair of footsteps walking away as well.

_Was Takeru listening as well?_

Hikari came from behind the pillar. "Thank you, Tailmon." She bent down and hugged her partner.

"Oh, Hikari. This is the most I could do, after everything you have given me."

Hikari nodded. "Same for you."

Noriko smiled. It was quite a plan even though she had no part in it. "Takeru heard too?"

Hikari nodded. "Tailmon thought of this plan. I was a bit reluctant at first. But she insisted. Saying both needed a reminder of who their friends were."

Tailmon nodded. "V-mon and Patamon didn't know either. It's a good thing they are naïve enough to fall for anything." She chuckled.

"Hey!" Came two voices. Patamon and V-mon had returned with food. "And after I got you a big slice of pie!" V-mon complained.

The two Digimon glared at her. Tailmon smirked. "You two were sacrificed for a greater good. Trust me."

"I guess." V-mon grumbled.

Noriko looked into the distance where Daisuke walked off.

_This will work, right?_

She looked into the sky giving a sigh.


	13. Friendship and Light Shine

**Author's Notes: We are about to finish up! I thought I could make it to 20 chapters, but it doesn't look like it. 20 chapters would have been amazing! It is obviously not November anymore. I didn't get to 50k. But hey, I got 30K done! That's amazing in its self. Thanks to those who have reviewed, I really appreciated it. I really don't know if people just read it to see how bad it is. I don't know, that could happen! It's great to get some feedback regardless. I hope you guys keep reading and don't forget to review. 3**

**As a note, I'm silly and didn't realize Odaiba WAS in Tokyo, so essentially, Miyako, Daisuke, Ken, and Noriko would all be in the same place. But in this chapter I changed it a bit. Why am I so determined to break them up? Because I'm evil, That's why. **

_Takeru's POV_

The blond wiped tears from his eyes. He had known Tailmon's story and was reminded every year when they went to visit Wizarmon's grave. But it hit home when Tailmon was describing it. He felt pain and sadness well up in his heart. He had been ignoring Daisuke all this time never giving him a chance. Even when the brunette was trying to get along with everyone. He hated himself for it. He went to look for Daisuke… looking at his Digivice, he could see a blue dot coming close to him. He reached a waterfall. He remembered it well. This was where he and Patamon first met Elecmon. That's right, Elecmon and Patamon had gotten into a fight too, but now they were best friends.

_I really have been foolish this whole time. Ignoring all the things my friends have been telling me. Even my own brother. _

"Takeru…" Daisuke's voice came into ear shot. He turned around and spotted the brunette with his Digivice also in his hands.

"You heard Tailmon's story right? I mean, I know you knew it, but I never knew the full story." Daisuke turned his head to the side avoiding his gaze. "Never asked because I knew it always was such a touchy subject for them. Hikari and Tailmon I mean."

"You are always thinking about her, aren't you? Even now…" Takeru said in a whisper. He slowly walked towards Daisuke.

"Yeah. I always will. She is an important friend to me." He turned his gaze back to the blond. "Just as you are."

Takeru forced his tears not to come again. Why was he such a cry baby?

"Takeru, I can't say sorry enough. I've caused you and Hikari so much pain. Everyone else too…"

The blond shook his head. "It's my fault too. I shouldn't have kept pushing you away. Even when you were trying to make up for what happened. You'd think everything would be OK after the Dark Ocean…" Takeru trailed off.

Daisuke closed his eyes and lowered his head. "You guys did come for me. They got me, those Dark thoughts. For a moment, I thought you and Hikari were only making fun of me behind my back. The only reason you agreed that we share Hikari… Was to prevent me from annoying her." He choked out

Takeru gasped. "Never. I wanted, and Hikari wanted us three to be together because she thought it would make our friendship stronger! She didn't want us to feel alone if she ever decided to be with someone else, me, or you. She had begged me to come up with a way… Even back then… To stop this from happening. That's why she keeps blaming herself. Because she thought things would work out. But they didn't. and that's my fault…" Takeru looked to the ground.

Daisuke shook his head, tears now threatening to escape his eyes. "It's mine too. It was never Hikari's fault. She was only looking out for both of us. I know you guys would never treat me like that behind my back. But the Darkness…" He sobbed.

"Yeah. I know. It's a tricky bastard." Takeru grabbed Daisuke and brought him close to his chest. "I know the Darkness is terrible. It took so many things from us… And the Light gave us so much more." The blond sobbed into Daisuke's shoulder.

"Stop crying, you idiot." Daisuke half laughed and half sobbed.

Takeru let out a laugh. "You too."

From a distance in the bushes, a few teenagers were sitting and watching the pair. Ken, Miyako, Iori, Noriko, and Hikari were crouched down behind the shrub. The girl's had tears in their eyes.

"I oddly feel like I'm living in a deva vu moment." Ken said through his tears.

"I was getting that feeling too." Iori choked.

The two teens eyes widened as they looked at each other. "It's our relationship all over again!" The two busted into laughter. The two of them did indeed have a rocky relationship when Ken first stopped being the Kaiser, the four other Chosen commonly putting them into situation where it was just those two in an effort to get them to talk.

Iori's and Ken's laughter attracted Daisuke's and Takeru's attention as they walked over.

"Watching us, were you?" Daisuke frowned at his friends. "And I was just talking about how you'd never do anything behind my back…" He turned away dramatically.

Takeru let out a snort and smiled at his friends.

"I got it all on tape too!" Miyako chirped.

"What?!" Takeru and Daisuke gawked at their glasses wearing friend. They blushed furiously.

"You two make a lovely couple. Now we have footage to show all of our kids years years later!" She laughed putting her hand In front of her mouth.

"Not if it's destroyed!" Daisuke yelled chasing after the girl "Get back heereeee!"

The other laughed. It was weird. It was like a big weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Takeru didn't feel a constant worry.

"Hey, wait! What did you mean by KIDS?!' Ken shouted alarmingly. "I never agreed to kids!" He ran after Miyako and Daisuke, causing another round of laughter.

Noriko and Hikari exchanged smiles. "You meant it, Takeru? That you aren't mad at me?" Hikari stood next to the blond.

"Never. We care about you too much, please don't blame yourself for anything." He brought her into a hug. Hikari sighed into his chest.

"I do feel better, Takeru. I mean it this time."

"Wait, don't!" They heard Miyako scream as they spotted their friend chucking the camera into the water. "No!" The girl screamed. Daisuke and Ken gave each other a high five and walked victoriously back to the group.

"You know, she can still use the SD card…" Iori suggested.

Takeru and Hikari smiled. "Don't tell him that." The blond winked at his Jogress partner. Iori nodded in response.

"I don't think I could have asked for better friends." Hikari smiled at Noriko and Miyako. They returned the smile.

"Yeah, never could I." The blond smiled and looked at Daisuke and Ken. The brunette too returned the smile.

They rejoiced with the rest of the group and cheers broke out.

"I'm glad you finally could see the value of friendship." Taichi grinned and hugged the two.

"Shut up, Taichi." Yamato grumbled. "I think you've had too much to drink." The older blond took the drink from Taichi.

"What?! It's only apple juice! I swear!" The older brunette cried chasing after him.

Takeru sighed. "Some things never change." He felt someone land on his head he reached up and pet the new visitor.

"Yeah, they don't. That's the way I like it." Patamon chimed.

Takeru nodded in response. "Yeah, I like it too."

Soon enough it was time to go back home. The next week was going to be them leaving for their own destinations. After a lot of thinking, Ken and Miyako decided to go to Kyoto University. For their computer knowledge for one, and Miyako wanted to go mostly for history nostalgia. Noriko and Daisuke were going to stay in Odaiba and attend Tokyo University. Hikari said she was heading to Osaka while he was going to go to Hokkaido. He thought perhaps the scenery would inspire loads of writing.

Most of the group had left, and it was just the 7 of them. Daisuke's team, that is.

"Well, I better get home and finish packing..." Takeru picked up his bag.

"You haven't finished either? Oh, good. Now I don't have to feel so bad." Daisuke snickered. "Or feel the ridicule from Noriko." He looked at her. Noriko merely smiled.

"I don't see why you need to feel like you need to be in a dorm. Why can't you just stay at home? I mean, both of you have the apartments to yourselves!" Miyako complained referring to Noriko and Daisuke. Jun had moved out the year before to live with Jyou.

"Cause I'm tired of staying there! I want to be somewhere new!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"Then you two should buy an apartment!" Miyako let out an annoyed sigh.

"No way!" Daisuke and Noriko blushed.

Miyako grinned. "C'mon, let's go. We have to make sure we have our rooms booked." Ken shook Miyako's shoulder.

"Oh, all right." Miyako gave up on the two and walked away with Ken back to the portal.

"Yeah, and I have a big exam next week. So…" Iori bowed and took his leave. "I'll see you guys later!"

"Takeru, we need to go too." Hikari grabbed his arm and started to pull away. "We do?" He asked confused. Hikari only winked at him. He didn't remember anything special… Did he forget an anniversary?

It took a moment, but he realized what she was doing. She was leaving some unfinished business to be taken care of… Takeru smiled.

_The light in all of us gives us hope of never ending friendship._

_Daisuke's POV_

The brunette stared as his 5 friends left the scene. He wondered what that was all about. He looked to Noriko who seemed to shine. He didn't even realize, but it was night time in the Digital World. The village of Beginnings was lit up by the plush boxes that surrounded them. They glowed in many colors along with the beautiful moon glowing in the sky. It was such a gorgeous sky, with a wonderful girl…

"You look real nice, Noriko." Daisuke blurted out. He wasn't sure if he wanted to say something too personal. She really did look good in this lighting. But was it really the lighting? Or maybe… He had always had these feelings for her.

Noriko blushed. "Oh, thanks. The moonlight makes you glow too. It's really great out here."

They were both silent for a moment. The sound of sleeping Baby I Digimon around them was somewhat soothing. A light breeze came through and blew their hair around.

Noriko smiled and let out a happy sigh. "I've been keeping a secret from you, Daisuke."

His heart beat faster. Why was he getting so nervous? "Yeah? Are you actually an alien?" He said not sure how to respond.

Noriko softly shook her head. Her brown hair lightly gliding from side to side. "You know how a year ago I said I was in love with someone? …That I couldn't have?"

Daisuke paused for a second. He did remember that. Was she still in love with this person? He still had feelings for Hikari, but not in a way like before. "Yeah… Who is that person?" The teen already had an idea who it was. Every bit of his body was screaming that it was him. He had grown so fond of Noriko, but never thought she would like him back.

She raised her arm and pointed at Daisuke. "It's you. I love you, Daisuke Motomiya." She said emotionally. "I've loved you for so long, and I could never say anything because you were still in love with Hikari. I know you still are, aren't you?" She looked into his eyes.

Daisuke stood there in shock for a moment. She really did love him? This whole time, the person that loved him back was… "I've fallen in love with you too. I never really realized it. After Hikari announced her love for Takeru, I thought I would never love again… But I didn't realize I had fallen in love with you until a few months after that. But now I feel it more than ever."

He got closer to her and gently grabbed her shoulders. Brushing some of Noriko's hair out of her face with his hand as he slowly brought her lips to his. It was a good feeling. Her soft lips on his. He felt his pain going away, his love of Hikari diminishing…

The two stood there for a moment before they realized what they were doing. Blushing both turned away and walked back to the portal.

"Well, I better get home, I have, uh, something to do." Daisuke swiftly made up.

"Yeah, yeah, me too." Noriko said nervously.

The kiss had come as a shock to him. He didn't know why he had done it, it just felt right. Hopefully Noriko wasn't mad at him, it was kind of sudden… It didn't feel wrong though, that's what he kept remembering.

The next couple of days consisted of them moving into their new dorm rooms and saying good bye to the others that were leaving. He and Noriko helped the others get settled in where they were going, they didn't talk very much. It was kind of awkward being around each other.

One day there was a knock at the door. His roommate grumbled to get the door for him.

_Geez, my roommate makes me look athletic! He can't even get the door?_

His roommate Gintoki was as lazy as he was. He would just lie around all day playing video games and reading manga. He wondered how Gintoki hadn't been forced to drop out. He still went to class and everything, but just was completely lazy otherwise.

Daisuke looked through the peephole. "Oh, it's Noriko." He whispered to himself. He opened the door a little.

"Um, hey. Can we talk?" He and Noriko lived in the same dorm building together. But they were just on different floors.

"Yeah, of course. But not here. My lazy roommate is here." He glanced over his shoulder.

Noriko nodded and let Daisuke slip by. "We'll go to the common room."

Upon reaching the common room, they were relieved to see it was empty. It was a nice and quiet space for them to talk.

"I'm sorry for avoiding you-" Both of them tried to start off. They stayed silent for a moment.

"It's my fault. I kind of brought it on you…" Daisuke looked to the side.

Noriko smiled. "I liked it. It felt good. It was sudden… But it only confirmed that I really love you."

Daisuke looked to Noriko and smiled. "Me too." Both of them embraced another.

Daisuke felt his phone vibrate. He looked at it, he had gotten a text from Ken.

_**Let's Skype!**_

It read. They had been skyping with cameras for a while now. It was nice to hear each other's voices, but even better to see their faces.

Daisuke grumbled. "Ken wants to skype. But I don't feel like being there with Gintoki… I usually take my laptop elsewhere when I skype." He stared at his phone and looked to Noriko.

"We'll go to my room then. My roommate is out with friends at the moment." Noriko suggested taking his hand.

The teen nodded and followed her to the room. Once they settled down, they clicked to join the call.

"Oh, hey, Noriko! Daisuke too! That's great that you two are lovey dovey together!" Miyako joked. She and Ken were seated side by side. The other three screens contained Hikari, Takeru, and Iori.

Daisuke blushed. "Shaddup!"

Hikari and Miyako giggled. "Well, at least we can finally relax for a while." Hikari smiled.

"I think I've had enough love drama for a while." Iori sighed.

"Iori, love drama?" Miyako gasped.

Iori nodded. "It's Rosa. She's so attached to me lately."

Ken tried to hold back his laughter.

"Aw, young love." Noriko cooed.

"Easy for you to say…" Iori mumbled

"Well, there is a reason I asked for all of us to Skype…" Ken said shyly.

Miyako grinned and held up her hand, showing a ring on her left ring finger. "Ken and I are engaged!"

The others gasped. "That's so wonderful!" Hikari sighed happily brushing a tear from her eye.

"That's so great, Ken." Daisuke grinned.

Everyone really was starting to move on with their lives. It was a strange feeling. All the anguish he had felt seemed to disappear. He was so happy for his friends.

"We should go to the Digital World and show it to our Digimon!" Miyako said happily.

"Yeah, we should tell them the great news." Hikari suggested happily.

"There is one thing though…" Daisuke looked to Takeru as if they were in the same room.

Noriko looked at Daisuke. "What?"

Daisuke scooted his chair back and got on one knee. "Noriko Kawada, will you marry me?"

The brunette pulled a ring from his pocket. He had been waiting to say those words to her. After a long talk with Takeru they both agreed that this was the time.

Takeru also brought out a ring. "Hikari Yagami, will you marry me?"

The two girls clasped their hand over their mouth. "Yes!" Noriko hugged Daisuke tightly.

Hikari cried into a tissue. "This is such a happy day…"

Ken nodded. "It is." He smiled, tears lightly falling down from his eyes.

Takeru and Daisuke agreed they would propose at the same time. The brunette explained to the holder of Hope he felt his feelings for Hikari drift away when he kissed Noriko. The blond was very supportive and was happy for him. They both felt they could finally move on from all the hardships. Their friendship and love was unbreakable now, they were going to prove it.

"Daisuke and I felt it was a good idea to have a double wedding in the Digital World so the Digimon too could be there." Takeru smiled into the camera.

"That's a great idea. It's like we are all marrying each other in a way." Noriko smiled wiping some tears in a way.

"I don't know about that, exactly…" Daisuke laughed sheepishly.

Noriko gave the other teen a slap on the back.

"Ow…" The two of them were still in an embrace.

It was over. That bad feeling that lingered in Daisuke's heart had disappeared and he felt his friends could move on too. Courage, Friendship, Light, and Hope is all it took. He gave Takeru a golden plate with important words to live by. To remind themselves to not let those bad thoughts get in the way of your bonds to others.

_The light in all of us gives us hope of never ending friendship._

Something like that. It was totally lame, but he would get the point.


	14. There Is Still Hope - Epilogue

**Author's Notes: Oh my! This is the last chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed reading this story. It really was my first time writing a romantic story as well as putting some action in there. I would love if you guys could review and what you thought of this story over all. What I need to fix or work on. I enjoyed writing this story. This is one long ass story, in case you haven't noticed. So, I am somewhat proud of it. Even if I didn't like how I did the pacing in some areas. The battles especially. *sighs* Like I said, I would love some critique. I know a lot of you are reading this story, so why aren't people commenting?!**

**Well, enough ranting. Let's finish this baby.**

_Daisuke's POV_

_ Well, here I am. 21 years and married. It has been a year since I married Noriko and two years after I proposed. The gate closed a while ago. The gate for the Digital World that is. It was so sudden and we didn't even get to say good-bye to our Digimon. We know that they know we love them and we will meet again. Because strange enough, history seems to repeat itself. I guess those boring History classes in high school were right! It really does… I just got word that Noriko is pregnant with our first child. I really don't know what to think. I'm going to be a daddy! I know what ever happens… The love and friendship that's in our hearts will shine into our child. I will give my goggles to my son. To remind him to always look at them when he needs encouragement. Corny, right? Well, journal. I must go. I am going with Noriko today to see what gender our baby is. I hope it's a boy!_

_Takeru's POV_

_Dear Journal. Takeru here at the age of 21. After the gates closed a while ago, I was sad I couldn't say good bye to Patamon. I don't know if I'll ever see the little guy. I still had so much to thank him for! Tailmon too. If it weren't for her and telling, no, convincing us that we needed to make up, I wouldn't be able to happily say I was married to Hikari. The double wedding we had a year ago was wonderful. Iori was my main man and Hikari had Miyako as her maid of honor. Hikari said she wished she could have Noriko too, but she wanted to do what we wanted to do. I'm really grateful to have a wonderful girl by my side. Wonderful friends too. I know the gates will open again, I just hope it's not because another danger is afoot! Well, good night Journal. Maybe I should call you Patamon for now on? Is that lame? Heh. Good night then, Patamon._

_Ken's POV_

_Dear Wormmon, I don't know how to say in words how thankful I am of you. For you. You've opened up new doors in my life just as Miyako has… You've already met her of course, but our first born Miya spoke today! She said, "Bad Ken!" Isn't that hilarious? She takes after her mom. I have to be honest though, I was worried at first. I did tell you about this, how I was worried they would find out about the Digital World. I don't think I could take the fact of my kids knowing what I did as the Digimon Kaiser… But I know I have you there if they do. You said you wouldn't say a word… Thanks, Wormmon. I could always depend on you. No matter what happened. No matter what happens… I love you, Wormmon. Good night._

_Iori's POV_

_Hello, Armadimon. I am now 19 years old. Yes, Rosa is still bothering. I know that intrigues you everytime I come to the Digital World. No, I should say came. Since the gates are now closed. I don't think I could ever show how much I appreciate you support as my friend. Thank you for everything. I don't know if you will ever get this entry, but if you do… At least you know how I feel. Rosa said she was really sad that the gates were closed. Because now she could see me or the others that much. I think the only way for her to come to Japan is for her to marry someone here. I know all will work out. It always does. Good bye for now, Armadimon._

_Taichi's POV_

_Hey, this is Taichi Yagami! The leader of the Chosen Children! … I guess that doesn't have such a ring to it anymore that the gates are closed. We never did find out who the children even before us were. Wonder if we will ever meet them… No idea. But I do know this. That time will come again… We all agreed to not tell our kids about the Digital World for safety reasons. We know how much anguish came with our adventure. We couldn't bear see our children go through the same thing… I heard Daisuke is going to give his goggles to his son. That kid. Well, good bye for now, journal!_

_Yamato's POV_

_Well, what can I say? I don't like doing these things. I really don't Mimi forced me to do it. Claiming how cute it would be to show our children in the future. Oh, brother… We've been trying to have kids for a while now… No luck. Mimi is really upset about that… I know it'll happen eventually. Bye._

_Koushirou POV_

_Hey, Tentomon. I know the gates have closed and all, but I know they will open again and we can come visit! …Or maybe they won't... I'm not sure. Even Gennai isn't sure. Actually, I don't know what Gennai knows. He won't answer back. Wonder what the deal is. Well, guess nothing bad is happening. That's good, right? Sorry, I guess that was depressing. I guess you are curious about Mina and I. Well, we did get married, we are waiting about kids though. Bye, old friend._

_Jyou's POV_

_Sorry, I really don't have time for this. I'm really busy. But I just want to say that Noah is doing great. He's really smart, just like me! Ok, maybe not. Maybe everyone feels that away about their kids. Well, anyway. I have to go! Bye!_

_Our adventure for now is over, but don't forget that there is always another one! Embrace your courage! Hold your friends tight! Love everyone and they will love back! Be sincere what you believe in! Always be the reliable person that people can come up to! Knowledge is the way of the future, so learn a lot! Don't forget to be kind to everyone so that we can all live happily! We can always hope for a better tomorrow! Always keep the light in your heart bright to overcome the Darkness. – The Chosen Children of 1999 and 2002_

**Thanks again everyone for reading. I will be writing again. Let's continue our adventures!**


End file.
